This Heart
by OfficialMayBee
Summary: Harry trafił do domu dziecka, gdy miał 5 lat. Nienawidził tam wszystkich z wyjątkiem Karen - jednej z opiekunek - ale ona musiała odejść. Ale najbardziej nienawidził bandy, której musiał płacić haracz. Spotyka jednak on osobę, która może mu pomóc. Ziall/Nosh; Lirry
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Lubię cię… Lubię cię bardziej niż przyjaciela…_

To był mój pierwszy błąd. Nikt nie powinien poznać prawdy o mnie. Mogłem to ukrywać, przynajmniej dopóki nie opuściłem tego przeklętego miejsca. Niestety zniszczyłem sobie tym jednym zdaniem całe życie. Ale byłem tylko niczego nie świadomym dzieciakiem. Nawet jeszcze nie skończyłem 14 lat. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że bycie gejem to coś aż tak złego? Ja tylko powiedziałem swojemu przyjacielowi, co czuję. Nie zabiłem nikogo ani nie napadłem na bank. Tego dnia mój mały świat rozpadł się na miliony kawałeczków. Już nigdy go nie pozbieram…

_Koleś, jesteś pedałem?! Zabieraj ode mnie te łapy! To koniec naszej przyjaźni. Słyszysz? Koniec!_

Wtedy straciłem jedyną osobę, która była przy mnie. Jak to się mówi? Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie? Z tego wynika, że nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela. Zostanę już na zawsze sam, a wszystko przez te kilka głupich słów. Tego dnia wszyscy zaczęli mnie wyzywać. Dziewczyny patrzyły się na mnie zmieszanym wzrokiem, a chłopaki szydzili i wyzywali mnie od najgorszych. Czy Bóg nie nakazał kochać bliźnich? Nie ma Boga. _Nie ma_. Zostawił mnie, gdy go potrzebowałem. Wszyscy się mną brzydzili. Wszyscy zostawili mnie samemu sobie…

Musiałem to zmienić. Musiałem im pokazać, że jestem fajny. Jedynym sposobem było zdobycie dużej ilości pieniędzy, ale ja nie miałem pracy i czasu. Tylko posiadając kasę, mogłem odciągnąć od siebie prześladowców. W końcu znalazłem pomoc. Minęły dwa lata godzenia się z nękaniem. Nie wiem jakim cudem trafiłem do tamtego klubu. Ale poznałem tam pewnego mężczyznę.

_Mogę ci pomóc. Musisz tylko mi zaufać. Znam świetny sposób na zarobienie dużej ilości pieniędzy… i to bardzo szybko._

Płaciłem im w pewnym sensie haracz, a oni w zamian dawali mi spokój. Pieniądze, które mi zostawały w każdym miesiącu, bym miał je na czarną godzinę, która się niebezpiecznie zbliżała. Raz było lepiej, raz gorzej. Nie zawsze zarabiałem tyle samo. Tego miesiąca miałem tylko jednego klienta, a następnego już nie wytrzymywałem – tylu ich było. Nie podobało mi się to, w jaki sposób zarabiam. Czuję się brudny. Ale nie widziałem innego wyjścia, a teraz nie mogę tak po prostu zrezygnować…

_Jeśli nie będziesz nam płacił regularnie, to spotka cię coś o wiele gorszego niż wyzwiska._

Dlatego musiałem to ciągnąć. Dopóki nie skończę 18 lat, nie mogę przestać. Do tego czasu muszę męczyć się w domu dziecka. To przeklęte miejsce, do którego nikt nie chciałby trafić…

_Nazywam się Harry Edward Styles. Za 5 miesięcy, czyli 2 lutego 2012 roku stanę się pełnoletni. W wieku 5 lat straciłem rodziców wypadku samochodowych i trafiłem tutaj. By uniknąć wyzwisk i wielu innych dużo gorszych rzeczy zarabiam pieniądze, by opłacać swoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie jest to jednak przyjemna praca. Kim jestem? Jak zarabiam? Wielu z was określiłoby mnie jako „męską dziwkę", ja wole określenie „pracującego w ciężkich warunkach". Mogę sprzedać swoje ciało, ale moje serce może należeć tylko do mnie. Nigdy nikt go nie będzie miał. Ono jest tylko moje. Bo ja nie umiem pokochać. Nie ponownie. Nikt jeszcze nie zasłużył, bym zaufał mu na tyle, by powierzyć mu własne serce. Nikt nie oddał mi swojego serca… _


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1: „Witaj w moim życiu"

Przekręciłem się na drugi bok łóżka. Nie umiałem ponownie zasnąć. Obudziłem się w nocy i tak wierciłem się pod kołdrą, wyczekując budzika, który oznajmi, że mogę wstać. Podniosłem głowę. Było dopiero kilka minut po siódmej, więc musiałem czekać około godziny. Wszyscy pewnie spali w najlepsze, a mnie nękało to dziwne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi od pewnego czasu. Nigdy się tak nie czułem i nie było to wcale takie przyjemne. To było… złe? Coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Niedługo wszystko miało się zmienić. Czułem to. Wiedziałem, że jedno niepozorne spotkanie… nic nieznacząca znajomość odwróci mój cały świat do góry nogami.

- Co jest nie tak? – zapytałem samego siebie, a po pokoju poniosło się echo mojego głosu.

Zamknąłem oczy i przyłożyłem wierzch dłoni do czoła, myśląc. Nie umiałem tak funkcjonować. Wszystko mnie teraz rozpraszało. Gdybym mógł, nie poszedłbym na próbę, ale beze mnie nie dadzą rady. Nikt nie zaśpiewa moich solówek. A po próbie jest występ na żywo podczas rozdawania nagród. Jesteśmy też nominowani w jednej z kategorii, więc żebym mógł nie iść, musiałbym być obłożnie chory. Przez to przeczucie zaczynam zapominać teksty piosenek. Źle ze mną. A po koncercie czekało mnie spotkanie. Po co ja w ogóle do niego zadzwoniłem?

- Wstawaj śpiochu!

Nad uchem usłyszałem donośny głos Nialla, na który wskazywał mocny irlandzki akcent. Kiedy sięgnąłem po poduszkę i wyciągnąłem ją spod głowy, by zakryć nią twarz, zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że kąciki moich ust uniosły się mimowolnie. Mruknąłem coś pod nosem i rzuciłem w niego poduszką. Zapadła cisza. Podniosłem wzrok, a blondyn patrzył na przedmiot, którym w niego rzuciłem, trzymał w dłoniach. Nie mogłem odgadnąć jego myśli. Wyraz jego twarzy nic nie zdradzał.

- Niall? Wszystko w po…

Nie dokończyłem, bo dostałem w twarz własną poduszką. Potem usłyszałem tylko donośny śmiech.

- Idiota – mruknąłem, po czym wstałem i pokazałem mu język.

- I tak mnie kochasz – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem i pokręciłem głową. Podszedłem do niego i klepnąłem go dla żartów w tyłek, po czym zaśmiałem się i pobiegłem do łazienki. Oparłem dłonie o umywalkę. Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie. Miałem lekko podkrążone oczy. Przyłożyłem dłoń do policzka i przejechałem po nim. Nie wyglądałem najlepiej. Brakowało mi rozrywki i wypoczynku. Zacząłem przeszukiwać kieszenie dresów w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Musiałem zadzwonić.

Alarm zadzwonił, budząc mnie jak co dzień o 6 rano. Mało sypiałem. Tak naprawdę nie potrzebowałem dużo snu. Tylko tyle by nie zasnąć podczas lekcji. Starałem się być dobrym uczniem. Kiedy nie miałem akurat jakiegoś klienta po szkole, uczyłem się. Chciałem coś osiągnąć. Wiedziałem, że kiedy zerwę z tą „pracą", dam sobie radę dzięki wykształceniu. Ale na studia pieniądze też są potrzebne. Nie tylko dobre chęci.

Teraz chodzę do jakieś drugorzędnej szkoły dzięki dofinansowaniu, jakie dostaje dom dziecka. Większość z nas jest wytykana palcami przez tych normalnych. Choć niektórzy rządzą w tej szkole. Taką grupką popularnych są moi prześladowcy. Wydawało im się, że mogą wszystko. Jeśli ktoś im się postawił, stawiali na swoim w mniej cywilizowany sposób, czyli przemocą. Starałem się dlatego nie rzucać w oczy, ale moja orientacja stała temu na drodze. Życie szarej myszki skończyło się dokładnie w momencie, gdy wyznałem swojemu byłemu przyjacielowi miłość. Nie byłem dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć. Dopiero niedawno się tego nauczyłem. Przy tym jak zarabiam na życie, nieokazywanie uczuć jest koniecznością. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

Odrzuciłem na bok kołdrę i wstałem, zakładając czarne jeansy, które leżały na podłodze. Westchnąłem, kierując się do łazienki. Przeczesałem palcami włosy i ziewnąłem. Leniwie oparłem się o umywalkę. Spojrzałem w lustro i zmarszczyłem brwi. Na szyi widniała soczysta malinka. Jęknąłem, po czym dotknąłem ją. _„Kurde",_ pomyślałem_. „Niedobrze. Nikt nie może tego zobaczyć…"_

- No rzesz w… - zacząłem, ale przerwała mi muzyka, sącząca się z mojego telefonu, oznajmiając, że ktoś dzwoni. Westchnąłem i odebrałem. – Kto tym razem?

- Harry Styles? – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie.

- Tak – odpowiedziałem. – Kto mówi?

- Zdaje się, że twój nowy klient. Mógłbyś przyjść pod hotel The Trafalgar London o 19?

- Hmmm – myślałem przez chwilę, zastanawiając się czy jutro nie mam żadnych ważniejszych lekcji. – Dobrze. Pasuje mi. Ale uprzedzam, że moje usługi nie są takie tanie.

- Wiem. Do zobaczenia – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Włożyłem komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni i pokręciłem głową. Zapowiadała się długa i ciężka noc. Choć niektórzy woleli szybkie numerki. Wystarczyło im, że zaspokoili swoje potrzeby i po prostu wychodzili. Czasem nawet nic nie mówili. Żadnego „cześć" czy chodź „dzięki". Po prostu płacili i wracali do swojego życia. Zapewne żaden z nich się przed nikim nie przyznał, że jest gejem i dlatego korzystali z takich usług, jakie ja oferuję. Z jednej strony żal mi ich. Muszą się zniżać do mojego poziomu. Nie mogą sobie nikogo znaleźć, bo są inni. Rozumiem to, ale gdyby nie to, że muszę płacić ten haracz, już dawno bym zrezygnował z tego, co robię.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, więc szybko podszedłem do szafy i wyjąłem z niej golf. Nikt raczej nie uzna tego za dziwne. Może nie aż tak bardzo. W końcu właśnie zaczął się październik. Robiło się coraz chłodniej. Zebrałem koszulki porozrzucane po podłodze i wrzuciłem je do kosza na brudne ciuchy, który stał w łazience, po czym poszedłem otworzyć. W drzwiach stała jedna z nowych opiekunek. Była niewiele starsza ode mnie. Jako jedyna tolerowała moją odmienność. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że patrzę na mężczyzn w taki sam sposób co ona. Czasami nawet zabierała mnie na spacer po niedalekim parku. Uważała, że mogę coś osiągnąć. Wierzyła, że uda mi się stąd wyrwać. Lubiłem ją. Traktowałem ją trochę jak starszą siostrę, ale bolało mnie, że nie mogę jej powiedzie o tym, co robię. O tym jak zarabiam. Nikt o tym nie wiedział – tylko klienci. Ale ich to nie obchodziło.

- Harry – zawołała i przytuliła mnie z uśmiechem na ustach, po czym odsunęła mnie na odległość ramion. Lekko uniosłem kąciki ust. – Czy ty urosłeś przez noc? A może bierzesz sterydy, co? Jestem starsza od ciebie o 4 lata, a przewyższasz mnie o prawie głowę!

- Karen – upomniałem ją. – To niecałe 4 lata.

- Tak, wiem. Wiem – odpowiedziała i puściła mi oczko. – Niedługo będziesz pełnoletni i pojedziesz sobie gdzieś i zapomnisz o mnie. Będzie mi przykro, ale przynajmniej spełnisz swoje marzenia.

- Nigdy bym o tobie nie zapomniał – powiedziałem szczerze, a ona tylko wydała z siebie dźwięk pod tytułem „aww" i znowu mnie przytuliła, ale po chwili odsunęła się.

- Jesteś uroczy, Harry. Ale teraz się zbieraj. Niedługo zaczynają się lekcje – oznajmiła i z zadziornym uśmiechem klepnęła mnie w tyłek, śmiejąc się. Zanim wyszła, dodała tylko ciche „Do później".

Ponownie zostałem sam w pokoju. Może i było to pożądane przez niektórych – taka samotność. Ten pokój jako jeden z nielicznych miał własną łazienkę, a ja nie miałem żadnego współlokatora, więc była ona tylko moja. Mnie było to obojętne. Czasami czułem się z tym źle, że sam mam dla siebie pokój, a inni muszą mieścić się w takich samych pomieszczeniach po 4 osoby. Czasami czułem się naprawdę źle. Ale z drugiej strony nikt nie chciałby dzielić ze mną pokoju. Dziewczynie nie pozwoliliby spać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co chłopak, mimo że wszyscy wiedzieli o mojej orientacji, a przez to żadna osoba tej samej płci co ja nie wyobrażała sobie wspólnego mieszkania ze mną. Może tak było po prostu lepiej. Nie musiałem się ukrywać. Każdą rozmowę z klientem mogłem przeprowadzać spokojnie i bez skrępowania. Chyba że któraś z opiekunek akurat zapukała do drzwi.

Westchnąłem. Czasami było naprawdę ciężko. Wiele razy myślałem o tym, by po prostu ze wszystkim skończyć. Myślałem jakby to było… po tamtej stronie. Czy byłoby łatwiej? Czy trafiłbym do nieba… Może do piekła? Ale… No właśnie… Tylko myślałem. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Mimo że jedyną osobą, która się o mnie troszczy jest Karen. To tylko jedna osoba. Mógłbym to zrobić. W końcu nawet nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ale po prostu nie umiałem. Cieszyłem się, że jednak jeszcze za bardzo cieniłem sobie życie. To że mogę oddychać i patrzeć na te wszystkie kolory, mimo iż jest ciężko. Staram się widzieć pozytywy. W pewnych momentach tracę siłę, którą mam i chcę po prostu płakać, ale trzymam się – mimo wszystko. Nie okazuje słabości. Gdybym to zrobił, nie umiałbym iść dalej.

Po całym dniu spędzonym w studiu wreszcie mogłem wypocząć. Położyłem się na łóżku. Miałem prawie 3 godziny do spotkania, więc mogłem choć na chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Zamknąłem oczy, starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Było to trudne, a w ręcz niemożliwe. Cały czas nękało mnie to dziwne przeczucie. Nie umiałem się go pozbyć.

- Do diabła z tym – mruknąłem i wstałem, po czym podszedłem do szafy.

Zacząłem grzebać w ciuchach. Nie mogłem się zdecydować czy mam założyć koszule w kratę czy może t-shirt. Zwykłe jeansy czy kolorowe. Nie chciałem wyjść na zbytniego eleganta, ale też nie mogłem wyglądać na przeciętnego kolesia.

- Hmmm. A może to? – myślałem głośno. – Chociaż…

- Gdzieś się wybierasz? Reszta też wychodzi i zostanę sam.

Drgnąłem zaskoczony. Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Nienawidziłem, gdy Lou skradał się i nagle wyskakiwał z czymś. Był jak mały skaczący leprechun tyle, że on nie był z Irlandii.

- Czego chcesz, Boo Bear? – spytałem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. On dobrze wie, że nie lubię niespodzianek. – No streszczaj się. Nie mam całego dnia, stary.

- Nie możesz ze mną zostać? – Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem jak kot ze Shreka. Był słodki, ale przecież nie mogłem tego odwołać. Nie chciałem tego robić. – Proszę.

- Nie, Loueh. Nie zostanę, przepraszam.

Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się na pięcie, by po chwili wyjść. Trochę źle się z tym czułem, że zostanie sam. Ale mówi się trudno. Jedną noc przeżyje.

- Liam! – wołał mnie z dołu któryś z chłopaków. – Twoja mam na telefonie!

Wiem, wiem, krótki taki wyszedł. Ale 2 bd dłuższy obiecuję^^ Chciałam już nie dawać tego ostatniego zdania, które was naprowadza do kogo należała pierwsza oraz ostatnia perspektywa, ale znajcie moją dobroć xD Może trochę zamieszałam, a może nie. Dla mnie wszystko jest jasne, ale w końcu ja to piszę, prawda? :)

.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2 : „Uciekam przed swym sercem"

Wyszedłem z mojego apartamentu, który znajdował się w tym samym kompleksie co reszty chłopaków. Stanąłem na chodniku, a przeszywający wiatr dał o sobie znać, więc zapiąłem moją skórzaną kurtkę pod samą szyję. Przejechałem palcami po włosach. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Trochę się stresowałem. To miało być nasze pierwsze spotkanie, ale mogłaby się okazać ostatnim. Wiedziałem, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak mogę się po prostu wycofać. Z jednej strony bardzo chciałem pójść na to spotkanie, bo to oznaczało oderwanie się od tego zgiełku, a z drugiej strony bałem się. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale nie miałem już tego samego przeczucia co rano. Przenosiłem ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, patrząc, jak w oddali słońce powoli niknie za horyzontem. Niby nie było późno, ale nadchodząca zima dawała już o sobie znać. Wyciągnąłem rękę z kieszeni i podszedłem do samochodu. Z torby, którą miałem przewieszoną przez ramię, wyjąłem klucze i otworzyłem drzwi, po czym zasiadłem za kierownicą.

Dopiero od niedawna miałem prawo jazdy. Jakoś jeszcze nie zdołałem się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że wreszcie mogę sam jeździć. Wreszcie mogłem robić to, co mi się podoba. A teraz po prostu chciałem zmienić otoczenie. Miałem świadomość, że zawsze jakiś paparazzi się nawinie i następnego dnia mogłyby się pokazać artykuły o tym iż jadę gdzieś bez pozostałych, ale to _moje_ życie. Nie musze się nikomu tłumaczyć.

Przekręciłem delikatnie lusterko w prawo, bym lepiej widział drogę, a nogę zawiesiłem nad pedałem gazu. Zacisnąłem ręce na kierownicy i biorąc głęboki oddech, ruszyłem. Nawet do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak świetna zabawą może być taka przejażdżka. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie jechałem sam do tej pory. Włączyłem radio. Z głośników dobiegły mnie pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, która ostatnio bardzo mi się podobała. Nucąc pod nosem, jechałem na umówione miejsce. Przelotnie spojrzałem na zegarek. Miałem sporo czasu do spotkania, więc nie śpieszyłem się.

Nagle zadzwoniła moja komórka. Wcisnąłem zielną słuchawkę i nastawiłem na głośnik.

- Gdzie jesteś, koleś?

- Mówiłem, że jestem umówiony. Muszę zrobić coś innego niż ciągle siedzieć z wami albo dawać koncerty czy udzielać wywiady. Mamy dzień wolny, więc wyszedłem. Z tego co wiem, ty też masz plany.

- Niby tak – odpowiedział mi. – Ale chciałem wam wszystkim coś powiedzieć.

- Nie możesz poczekać do jutra?

- Nie wiem. Może… Zobaczę czy jutro będzie jeszcze o czym mówić.

- Hej – szepnąłem, skręcając na światłach. – To coś poważnego? Mogę…

- Nie. Nie musisz wracać. To tylko kolejna głupota.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak. Baw się dobrze! Zalicz jakąś ładną dziewczynę – zaśmiał się i mogłem dać głowę, że puszcza mi oczko. Zawsze tak robił. – Powodzenia, stary.

- Dzięki. Tobie też – odpowiedziałem, po czym rozłączyłem się i ponownie skręciłem.

Zwolniłem pod czerwonym budynkiem, po czym zaparkowałem niedaleko. Wysiadłem z auta i nachyliłem się do lusterka. Poprawiłem włosy, uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia. Nie wyglądałem źle. Właściwie to wyglądałem nieźle, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Odpiąłem kurtkę, po czym poczyniłem kilka kroków wzdłuż chodnika. Zaciągnąłem się powietrzem przesyconym wiatrem. Spojrzałem na dom, stojący dokładnie przede mną. _Jej_ dom. Już miałem pukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się.

- Liam, przyszedłeś wcześniej! – Uradowana rzuciła mi się na szyję. – Nie sądziłam, że będziesz miał dla mnie jeszcze kiedyś czas.

- Wiesz, że dla ciebie zawsze – powiedziałem, mierzwiąc jej włosy. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. – W końcu to z tobą przyjaźnię się od pieluch, prawda?

- Tak – odpowiedziała wolno. – Ale wiesz… Czasami mam wrażenie, że teraz jestem dla ciebie tylko odskocznią od sławy.

- Co za głupoty wygadujesz, Sel? – oburzyłem się, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem, że po części to prawda. – Wpuścisz mnie czy nie?

Stałem przed hotelem, w którym umówiłem się z nim. Wcisnąłem ręce w kieszenie mojego płaszcza i przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę. Było dość chłodno. W końcu zima zapasem. Z moich ust wymknęła mi się mała chmurka mojego ciepłego oddechu.

Spuściłem głowę w dół i spojrzałem na swoje conversy. Jeden z ostatnich klientów dał mi dość dużo pieniędzy – kupiłem tą parę butów i spokojnie starczyło mi na opłatę za bezpieczeństwo.

- Ty jesteś Harry? – usłyszałem gdzieś po prawej głęboki głos. Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na wysokiego bruneta o oliwkowej karnacji. Długie rzęsy okrywały jego brązowe oczy. Pewnie był w moim wieku. Może starszy o rok. Ubrany modnie.

„Ma wszystko to, czego ja nie mam" – pomyślałem i dodałem głośno. – Tak. To z tobą rozmawiałem przez telefon?

- Yhym… - mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Jestem Zayn. To co? Idziemy?

Przytaknąłem i ruszyłem za nim w stronę drzwi, prowadzących do hotelu. Weszliśmy do ciepłego hallu, mój dzisiejszy towarzysz szybko załatwił wszystko w recepcji i wjechaliśmy na piąte piętro, gdzie najwyraźniej znajdował się nasz pokój.

Otworzył kluczem jedne z drzwi i puścił mnie przodem. „Dżentelmen", pomyślałem ironicznie. Wszedłem do pokoju i rozglądając się po nim, rozpiąłem swój płaszcz. Ubrałem dziś najlepsze ciuchy, żeby nie wyjść na wieśniaka. Zresztą jak zawsze na „spotkania biznesowe".

Pokój był spory z dużym dwuosobowym łóżkiem. Najpotrzebniejsza rzecz.

Usłyszałem za sobą trzask drzwi i szczęk zamka w nich. Poruszyłem się instynktownie i spojrzałem przez ramię na bruneta. Opierał się o drzwi, a widząc moje spojrzenie posłał mi uśmiech. Odepchnął się i powoli do mnie podszedł.

- Kto mnie polecił? – chciałem wiedzieć.

- Nie ważne – odpowiedział, eeee… Zayn. – Ważne, że miał rację. Jesteś strasznie w moim guście. Taki _uroczy_.

{Runnin'}

Chwycił delikatnie mój podbródek i nakierował moją twarz na swoją. Wyciągnął drugą rękę i odgarnął mi z czoła loki, które na nie opadły.

- Lubię lokatych – stwierdził, a jego dłonie powędrowały pod mój płaszcz. Powoli zdjął go ze mnie, rzucił na pobliskie krzesło i zdjął swój. Spuściłem głowę. Wiedziałem aż za dobrze jak grać „uroczego chłopczyka".

Poczułem dłoń bruneta na swoim policzku. Drugą objął mnie w pasie i przyciągną do siebie bliżej. Spojrzałem w twarz mojego dzisiejszego klienta, a po chwili poczułem jego usta na swoich. Czas się wziąć do pracy.

Przymknąłem oczy, dłonie mocniej zacisnąłem na ramionach Zayna. On przygryzł moją dolną wargę, zmuszając tym samym do otwarcia ust. Poczułem jak jego język powoli przesuwa się po moim podniebieniu. Wciąż mnie to brzydziło, ale nauczyłem się już oddawać pocałunki.

Poczułem, jak jego dłonie powoli wsunęły się pod moją koszulkę. Przesunąłem dłońmi po torsie chłopaka i zacząłem odpinać guziki jego koszuli. Moment potem zsunęła się z jego ramion wprost pod stopy. Zayn oderwał się ode mnie na moment i szepnął mi na ucho.

- Szybki i zwinny jesteś. Ale to ja będę dziś górował – przygryzł płatek mojego ucha i brutalnie pchnął na łóżko. Podparłem się na łokciach i spojrzałem na niego. Stanął przede mną z takim zadziornym uśmiechem i w jednym momencie wiedziałem, jak będzie ten wieczór wyglądać.

Podciągnąłem się wyżej. Dłonie bruneta spoczęły na moich biodrach, a po chwili znów wdarły się pod moją koszulkę. Szybkim ruchem pozbył się mojej koszulki i usiadł na mnie okrakiem.

- Pozwolisz, Loczusiu, że przejdziemy do rzeczy – oświadczył, majstrując przy pasku moich spodni. – Mój kumpel najwyraźniej tak się podniecił na twój widok, że wytrzymać nie może.

Zdarł wręcz ze mnie spodnie i pozbył się swoich. Chwycił mnie mocno za nadgarstki i przykuł wręcz do łóżka. Znów wtargnął w moje usta. Poczułem się jak nasze biodra się stykają i zacząłem się wiercić. Nie cierpiałem tego.

- Ciiii – mruknął chłopak całując moją szyję. – Spokojnie.

Uwolnił moje dłonie, a jego ręce powoli przeniosły się na moje biodra, a potem uda. Zacisnął je mocniej i pomógł przybrać wygodną dla niego pozycję. Bez jakiegokolwiek przygotowania wszedł we mnie. Z moich ust wydobył się przeraźliwy wrzask. Dłonie mocno zacisnąłem na pierzynie i wygiąłem się. Naparł na mnie i mocniej pchnął. Przygryzłem mocno dolną wargę i poczułem jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Cholera jasna. Jak ja nie cierpię brutali. Czy oni nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak to cholernie boli?

Brunet znów na mnie naparł, a z moich ust ponownie wydobył się dziki jęk. Nie obchodziło go nawet, że nie potrafię znaleźć z nim wspólnego rytmu. Ważne dla niego było, że tak się wyrażę, przelecieć mnie.

„Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwila. Dam radę. Dam radę", myślałem, zaciskając w dalszym ciągu pięści na pościeli. Serce podpowiadało mi, żebym uciekł. Wręcz krzyczało, błagajac mnie, bym to zostawił, ale jeszcze eni mogłem zrezygnować. Musiałem to ciągnąć, aż osiagnę pełnoletniość. „Wytrzymam", kontynuowałem myśli. Ignorowałem głos serca. Uciekałem od niego, zamiast od tego „brudu". Z ust Zayna wydobył się okrzyk i doszedł we mnie. Jęknąłem, a on opadł na mnie całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Oboje oddychaliśmy ciężko. Gdy nasze oddechy wyrównały się, brunet podniósł się ze mnie, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Podniósł się z łóżka i zgarnął z podłogi swoją koszulę i wciągnął na ramiona.

- Dzięki, Loczku – rzucił, sięgnął po portfel i na stolik odłożył kilka banknotów. – Było całkiem przyjemnie. Pokój jest zarezerwowany do jutra. Chcesz to zostań.

Chwycił swój płaszcz, zarzucił na ramiona i wyszedł z pokoju. Przekręciłem się na bok, skuliłem i nakryłem pierzyną po sam czubek głowy. Czasem nienawidzę siebie za to co robię. A właściwie to cały czas czuję do siebie wstręt. Wciąż uciekam przed upokorzeniami, bólem i zranieniem ze strony dzieciaków z sierocińca, a tymczasem sam zadaje sobie ból. Stoję w jednym miejscu całe życie i nie umiem sobie uświadomić, że powinienem coś zrobić. Przeciwstawić się. Ale nie umiem. To jest jak ciągły bieg przeciwko samemu sobie. Wyścig, którego nie wygram.

Westchnąłem, niemal zakopując się w kołdrze. Zamknąłem oczy, powstrzymując łzy. Nie obchodziło mnie, ile zapłacił. Nie chciałem teraz liczyć kasy. Wiedziałem, że wystarczy na kolejny haracz, a może i nawet na kupno czegoś, ale w tym momencie pragnąłem jedynie zapomnieć. Poczułem, że zapadam się. Powoli traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Kolejny raz uciekałem – w sen.

Usiadłem przy barze. Znów zostałem sam. Westchnąłem. Liam poszedł na jakieś spotkanie. Zayn też – choć on miał być ze mną. Obiecał, że przyjdzie do mnie i dotrzyma towarzystwa. „Upijemy się i będziemy balować do rana", powiedział rano tego samego dnia. Przykro mi tylko, że nie dotrzymał słowa. Byłem w tym klubie od prawie godziny, a jego dalej nie było. Serce mnie jakoś zakłuło, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, iż mnie wystawił. Poczułem się odrzucony. Machnąłem ręką na barmana i zamówiłem cokolwiek. Po prostu miało być dużo i miało być mocno.

Kiedy byłem po kilku – a może kilkunastu - głębszych, muzyka jakby zrobiła się głośniejsza. Zachwiałem się na krzesełku i o mało bym nie spadł, gdyby nie czyjaś silna ręka, która oplotła mnie w pasie. Podniosłem głowę zamroczony. Czknąłem i zaśmiałem się.

- Zayn – szepnąłem. – Przyszedłeś.

- Nialler, czemu piłeś beze mnie?- spytał Zayn, patrząc na mnie z góry.

- Ja… Czekałem… Nie przychodziłeś… Zrobiło mi się smutno – wybełkotałem, tonąc w jego brązowych tęczówkach.

- Ty niemądry mały Irlandczyku – zaśmiał się, po czym przytulił mnie do siebie. – Ugh, śmierdzisz. Dasz radę wyjść o własnych siłach, prawda?

Pokiwałem głową i wstałem, ale szybko straciłem równowagę. Ponownie mnie złapał, ale tym razem mnie nie puścił. Jedną rękę zacisnąłem na jego szyi, a druga wylądowała na jego plecach. Moje serce przyśpieszyło na chwilę, gdy uderzył mnie jego zapach. Woda kolońska, papierosy i coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie umiałem określić. „Jesteś taki seksowny" – skierowałem swoje myśli w jego stronę, jednak te słowa nie chciały mi przejść przez gardło. Kiedy otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, zacisnął palce mocniej na moim biodrze i wyprowadził z klubu.

Z początku chciałabym podziękować mojemu BooBear'owi – Justynie czyli FlyWithMe92 – za pomoc w scenie, którą jak to zwykłam nazywać „brutal Zayn".

Po drugie primo pragnę wam powiedzieć, że… hmmm… liczę iż wystąpił element zaskoczenia. Przyznajcie się. Wiedzieliście, że klientem okaże się Zayn a nie Liam?

I na koniec po tres… Jeśli przeczytaliście, skomentujcie. Jakiekolwiek uwagi lub rady są mile widziane. Tylko proszę – bez obraźliwych komentarzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 3: „Pewnego dnia dowiesz się, ile dla mnie znaczysz…"

Światło.

To durne światło. Czemu świeci?

Jęknąłem, zakrywając twarz ramieniem. Głowa bolała mnie, jakby ktoś mnie uderzył. Nawet najmniejszy szmer wydawał się tak głośny, jak muzyka na dyskotece. Promienie słońca wpadające do pokoju drażniły mnie, a nie otworzyłem nawet oczu. Było po prostu za jasno. Czułem się jak na kacu. Wtedy naszła mnie pewna myśl – „Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem i ile wypiłem, że czuję się jak zużyta chusteczka do nosa?"

Powoli, niemal z bólem, otworzyłem powieki, które były dziwnie ciężkie. Plecy mnie zabolały, gdy spróbowałem podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Zakląłem pod nosem. To było jak gdyby całe moje ciało nakłuto szpileczkami. Taka nieudana akupunktura. Pokręciłem głową. Chyba zaczęło mi odbijać przez ten ból głowy.

Woda.

Potrzebowałem wody. Problem tkwił w tym, że musiałem wstać. Nikt chyba nie miał zamiaru być tak miły i przynieść mi wodę oraz aspirynę do łóżka…

- To nie jest mój apartament – wymamrotałem, kładąc zimną dłoń na rozgrzanym karku.

Wstałem z łóżka. Miałem na sobie spodnie, które wczoraj założyłem przed wyjściem, więc mogłem zakładać niemal ze stu procentową pewnością, że do niczego niechcianego nie doszło. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie chciałem tego zrobić po pijaku z byle kim. Miałem tą jedną osobę, z którą chciałem spędzić tak wyjątkową noc, ale wiedziałem, że on tego nie odwzajemniał, więc były to tylko moje złudne marzenia. Jedyne co mi pozostało to złudne nadzieje. Tylko one.

Podszedłem do drzwi. Bardzo powoli – krok po kroku. Położyłem rękę na klamce i zacisnąłem na niej palce, zastanawiając się nad otwarciem drzwi. W końcu wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze gotowy do zrobienia kroku, ale poleciałem do przodu. Ktoś otworzył drzwi z drugiej strony. Na chwilę straciłem grunt pod nogami, jednak czyjeś silne ręce przytrzymały mnie za ramiona. Podniosłem głowę i zaskoczony otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

{no name}

- Hej, maluszku – szepnął Zayn, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czemu na mnie nie zaczekałeś, co? Nie umiesz pić w samotności.

- Nie chciało mi się na ciebie czekać – stwierdziłem, wyrywając mu się z uścisku. Policzki zaczęły mnie piec, gdy tak na mnie patrzył. Z uwagą. W tym spojrzeniu dostrzegłem coś, czego wcześniej nie widziałem. – Ja…

- Przepraszam. Byłem chwilowo zajęty… Następnym razem zadzwonię, jeśli będę miał się spóźnić. Dobrze?

Pokiwałem głową, odwracając wzrok. Od zawsze chciałem mu powiedzieć, co czuję, ale nie umiałem. Kiedy zobaczyłem go tego dnia na bootcampie to uczucie uderzyło mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Z początku byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Wiedziałem, że to tylko z jego strony, ale nie chciałem czegoś ponadto. Teraz było inaczej. Nie umiałem nie myśleć o jego ustach. Na pewno były miękkie i niesamowicie namiętne. Gdy przygryzał wargę, jak to miał w nawyku robić, czułem, że robi mi się gorąco. Zayn miał tendencję do chodzenia bez koszulki po swoim apartamencie, przez co nie przychodziłem tu za często. Nie mogłem zaryzykować, iż zobaczy wypukłość w moich spodniach. Czemu więc zaproponowałem mu wyjście do klubu? Jak mogłem być tak głupi? Wiedziałem dobrze, co będzie, jeśli nie przyjdzie. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem, gdy spytałem go czy ma jakieś plany na wieczór. Dlaczego w ogóle się zgodził? Dlaczego zabrał mnie stamtąd do siebie, gdy się upiłem? Kochałem go, a on tym sprawiał mi ból i najgorsze było, że nie dostrzegał tego..

- Nie myśl tak dużo, bo ci się mózg przegrzeje – zażartował, po czym ogarnął mi grzywkę z oczu. Serce biło mi jak szalone, tłukąc się o żebra. Jak jeden nic nie znaczący gest dla niego mógł tak wiele namieszać w moim biednym naiwnym serduszku? Przełknąłem ślinę, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, co się ze mną działo pod wpływem jego dotyku. Poczułem jak od czubka głowy aż po palce u stóp przechodzi mnie prąd. To było tak kłopotliwe. Nie umiałem się pozbyć tego uczucia, a on nieświadomie je potęgował przy każdym najmniejszym dotyku. – Jesteś głodny?

- Chyba nie – zacząłem, ale burczenie w brzuchu przerwało mi, a mulat zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. – Może trochę jestem.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a mnie zmiękły kolana. Zakląłem w myślach. Gdybym tylko mógł mu powiedzieć, a on odpowiedziałby mi tym samym, byłbym najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie. Objął mnie ramieniem i zaprowadził do kuchni. Pachniał wodą kolońską, papierosami i kokosowym żelem pod prysznic. Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy. Dosłownie na sekundę. Moment, w którym upajałem się jego zapachem trwał tyle co mrugnięcie. Nie chciałem, by zauważył. On nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Jedna strona mnie tak bardzo się kryła przed prawdą, a druga chciała mu powiedzieć.

Kiedyś.

Pewnego dnia.

Dowie się, gdy będzie odpowiednia pora. Teraz musiałem być jego przyjacielem. Chłopakiem, który go potajemnie kocha i zawsze stoi za nim murem.

_Zapadam się…_

_Coraz głębiej…_

_Zapadam się coraz głębiej w miłość…_

Kiedy upadnę, ból będzie nie do zniesienia, ale dla niego wstanę i polecę. Upadnę jeszcze raz. Mimo to przeżyję. Jak mogę być takim idiotą? Tak bardzo kogoś kochać… Znieść porażki, wrogie spojrzenia. Ludzie nie byli aż tak ślepi. Zaczęli dostrzegać sposób, w jaki na niego patrzę. Ten wzrok pełen szczerej i niepohamowanej miłości. Co on w ogóle zrobił, że wywołał we mnie takie uczucie…?

- Niall! – Jego głos obudził mnie z transu. Zamrugałem kilka razy, po czym potrząsnąłem głową. Spuściłem wzrok i zobaczyłem talerz pełen jedzenia – jajecznica, kanapki, bekon. – Jedz, bo inaczej wystygnie, a ja się nieźle nad tym napracowałem. – Pogroził mi palcem, a po chwili patrzenia na mnie, wziął do ręki widelec, który leżał przede mną i nabrał na niego plaster bekonu. Z dziecięcym uśmiechem podniósł go na wysokość moich ust i powiedział: - za mamusię!

Otworzyłem niechętnie usta. To ja byłem zawsze najmniejszy w zespole, więc Zayn nazywał mnie „maluszkiem". Nie przeszkadzało mi to przezwisko z początku, ale z każdym dniem coraz bardziej mnie to bolało, gdy tak mnie nazywał. Nie chodziło o fakt, że przerosłem Louis'a – niewiele, ale jednak. To wszystko przez to iż przez takie zachowanie z jego strony moje marzenia stawały się coraz bardziej złudne. Oczekiwałem czegoś, ale wiedziałem, że tego nie otrzymam.

- Za braciszka! – Znowu dostałem kawałek jajecznicy. – I… za mnie.

Nie przełknąłem tego kęsa. Patrzyłem na niego z niemy zdziwieniem. W takim momencie?_ Za niego_. Może to było głupie, ale serce mi zmiękło. Zacząłem powoli przeżuwać, po czym przełknąłem – bardzo powoli. To było tak niewłaściwe i złe…

- Coś się stało? – spytał, wstając od stołu i szukając czegoś w kieszeniach. Papierosy i zapalniczka. – Nie wyglądasz dobrze… Masz kaca?

- Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa. Poza tym – zacząłem, a mój głos był nieco wyższy niż zwykle. Wziąłem oddech. – Możesz nie palić przy mnie? Niedobrze mi od dymu.

- To wyjdę na balkon – stwierdził, po czym wstał od stołu i już wychodził z jadalnie, gdy zatrzymał się na chwilę, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Zjedz do końca, bo potem będziesz marudził, że jesteś głodny. Zostaniesz u mnie? I tak mamy sesje zdjęciową po południu, więc równie dobrze możemy jechać razem.

Pokiwałem głową. Co mu się stało? Jeszcze wczoraj mnie zignorował… Niby przyszedł, ale nie pamiętam tego, więc to tak jakby w ogóle się nie wydarzyło. A dzisiaj zrobił mi śniadanie, nawet zaczął mnie karmić. To było dziwne. On normalnie taki nie jest. Zayn to typ osoby, która pozostaje neutralna na każdej „płaszczyźnie". Ciężko było go zdenerwować lub rozśmieszyć. To tajemniczy chłopak. Może to mnie w nim pociągało…

„Kiedyś mu powiem", pomyślałem. „Kiedyś się dowie…"

Szedłem ulicami Londynu. Tęskniłem za tym miejscem. Tak się przyzwyczaiłem do tego tłoku i zapachu spalin, że podczas trasy po Ameryce czułem się jakoś dziwnie i smutno. Nienawidziłem być daleko od domu. Co prawda to Doncaster było moim rodzinnym miastem, ale to London miał w sobie to coś. To tutaj spełniły się moje marzenia – sentymenty.

Skręciłem w uliczkę, zderzając się z kimś. Osoba ta odbiła się ode mnie i upadła na chodnik. Spojrzałem w dół, wyciągając dłoń w geście pomocy. Na chodniku siedziała dziewczyna o długich włosach koloru spalonego karmelu. Podniosła na mnie wzrok, a jej buntownicze orzechowe tęczówki uderzyły mnie swoi oburzeniem i wyniosłością. Uśmiechnąłem się, chcąc załagodzić sytuację, ale chyba moje nadzieje były złudne. Dziewczyna tylko wstała, otrzepała spodnie i prychając ruszyła przed siebie. Zaśmiałem się, ruszając za nią.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałem, gdy dogoniłem ją tak, że była już tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki. – To był przypadek. Zagapiłem się.

- W taki razie może lepiej zamień okulary przeciwsłoneczne na wizytę u okulisty. I radzę ci zdjąć ten gejowski szaliczek, bo już każdy przechodni zapewne pomyślał, ze jesteś innej orientacji – stwierdziła wyniośle, przyspieszając kroku.

Zatrzymałem się, zaskoczony. Po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie tak potraktował. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzeniem, ale na moje usta jakimś cudem wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, a w głowie zawitała nieoczekiwana myśl.

„Czy ja ją skądś znam?"

Może wzrok miałem nienajlepszy, ale jedyne czego byłem pewny to pamięć do twarzy. Widziałem ją gdzieś. Tylko gdzie?

Już wtedy wiedziałem, iż tej nocy nie prześpię spokojnie. Ta burza włosów opadających na jej zgrabne ramiona kaskadami, jak wodospad, była tak niesamowita. Na bladych policzkach widniało kilka piegów. Wydawała się być wojowniczką dziewczynką, ale w tych oczach dostrzegłem cień zakłopotania i uczucia, którego nie umiałem nazwać.

„Może też mnie skojarzyła?"

Pewnie chodziło o fakt, że rozpoznała we mnie tego sławnego Louis'ego Tomlinson'a, członka zespołu One Direction. Tylko czemu miałaby uciekać, jeśli mnie poznała? Naciągnąłem czapkę bardziej na czoło i poprawiłem okulary, po czym ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę, rozmyślając o tej ślicznej dziewczynie.

- Niall! – Ktoś krzyczał, ale resztę słów zagłuszał szum wody, lecącej z prysznica. – Horan!

Mruknąłem pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo. Spłukałem pianę z włosów i zakręciłem wodę, po czym wyszedłem spod prysznica. Zawiązałem sobie w pasie biały ręcznik. Przeczesałem palcami włosy. Przecierając oczy, na które spłynęła woda z mojej już dość długiej krzywki, otworzyłem drzwi od łazienki.

- Musimy się zbierać. Mamy godzinę, żeby dojechać na miejsce. Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś moje ciuchy? – Zayn stał przede mną w samych spodniach. Nie uśmiechał się, ale jego oczy świeciły się dziwnym blaskiem, którego jeszcze nie widziałem. – Jesteś mokry…

- Brałem prysznic – powiedziałem oschle, unikając jego wzroku. – To normalne, prawda?

- Tak. – Przeciągnął samogłoskę. Przyglądał mi się uważnie, a mnie serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Przeklinałem się w myślach. Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę i podniósł rękę, dotykając niemal ze strachem mojego policzka.

- Zayn? – Mój oddech przyspieszył. Był za blisko. Na pewno chciał tylko zdjąć rzęsę z mojego policzka. Tak, tylko to. Nic więcej. Przecież nie mógł. On nie może być taki jak ja. – Zayn…

- Hmmm? – mruknął przymykając oczy i nachylając się nieznacznie do mnie. Nasze twarze dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów. To było _niebezpieczne_. Ale dla niego czy dla mnie? – Słucham cię, maluszku. Jesteś uroczy, wiesz?

- Co… Co robisz? Z… Zayn…

- Cichutko – szepnął, zamykając oczy. Jego nos dotknął mojego. Czułem jego oddech na swoich drżących wargach. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, a on zaśmiał się uroczo. Kolana zaczęły mi mięknąć. – _Mój maluszek._

- Ja… Ja…

Zamknąłem oczy. Już czułem jego ciepłe i miękkie wargi na swoich, gdy jego rozpalające moją skórę dłonie zniknęły. Została tylko pustka…

Została tylko ciemność. Głucha i nieprzyjazna. Tak obca…

Pomocy…

Ratunku…

Nikt nie słyszy…

Zayn…?

Zayn, gdzie się podziałeś…?

„_Maluszku…"_

Kocham cię. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Przecież to sen. Powinieneś być obok mnie, a ja czuję tylko chłód – wszechogarniającą niemoc.

„_Niall…"_

Słyszę cię. Jesteś tam, więc czemu się nie pokarzesz? Opuściłeś mnie i nic nie powiedziałeś. Nawet słowa. Zadrwiłeś ze mnie i to tak bardzo teraz boli.

„_Nialler…"_

Daj mi spokój. Już cię nie chcę. A może? Nie. Nie chcę. Nie chcę. Nic nie znaczysz. Wmawiam to sobie tylko, prawda? Ta miłość nie minie. To zbyt trudne do wykonania. Zabić miłość to tak jak zdradzić cząstkę siebie. Ja nie umiałem tego zrobić. Byłem zbyt słaby…

- Niall, na miłość boską!_ – _Zayn potrząsnął mną. Otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem się gwałtownie. – Próbowałem cię obudzić od kilku dobrych minut, ale w ogóle nie reagowałeś. Miałeś wziąć prysznic, a zasnąłeś.

- Ja spałem? No tak – powiedziałem sam do siebie.

- Coś się stało? – Położył rękę na moich plecach i przejechał nią w górę i w dół. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. – Miałeś zły sen?

- To nic.

Wstałem, odtrącając jego rękę i skierowałem się do łazienki, ale najpierw spojrzałem na zegarek. Została nam nieco ponad godzina do sesji. Musieliśmy się zbierać. Wpadłem do łazienki i oparłem się czołem o zimną taflę lustra. Wziąłem głęboki, a zarazem drżący oddech. Było ze mną coraz gorzej…

Może powinienem mu powiedzieć, co czuję? Innym wyjściem jest ucieczka. Wrócę do domu..


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 4: „Panie, robię co mogę, by być lepszym człowiekiem…"

{Better man}

Przymknąłem oczy, zaciągając się papierosem. Niall cały czas mi powtarza, że szybciej przez to umrę. Według niego dostanę raka płuc lada dzień i zostawię ich, choć ostatnio zacząłem myśleć nad tym. On chyba bardziej boi się samego faktu mojej śmierci niż tego, że mógłbym odejść z zespołu. Był z tym uroczy. Niall to taki nasz promyczek. Kiedy mam zły dzień to właśnie on poprawia mi humor. Wystarczy, że się zaśmieje. Zależy mi na nim. Od czasu, gdy przydzielili nas do jednej grupy, zachowuję się jak jego starszy brat. Bronię go i chronię. Może to przez to tak o mnie się martwi? Przywiązał się do mnie. Ja do niego też na pewno, ale nie umiem tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Nigdy o nikogo tak nie dbałem. Nie miałem o kogo.

Nie poznałem swojej prawdziwej matki - zmarła przy porodzie. Ojciec, pijak, znalazł sobie nową dziewczynę. Ona nie była lepsza. Biła mnie. Nie próbuję bronić tym swojego zachowania, ale przez nią zacząłem się zmieniać. Stałem się nieufny i wszyscy określali mnie jako aspołecznego, ponieważ nie miałem przyjaciół. W wieku trzynastu lat uciekłem z domu do swojego jedynego krewnego. Brat mamy usunął się, kiedy zmarła, ale na zdjęciach, które należały do niej, wyglądał na kochającego brata, więc pomyślałem, że wart spróbować. Czemu miałby nie przygarnąć własnego siostrzeńca?

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, odpychając się nogami od podłoża. Zachwiałem się na dwóch tylnich nogach krzesła i poczułem ciepło na twarzy. Światło wpadało do kuchni przez żaluzje i tworzyło pasma mieniących się promieni słonecznych na ścianie za mną. Przytrzymując papieros w dwóch palcach, zaciągnąłem się, po czym wyjąłem go z ust. Opuściłem dłoń wzdłuż oparcia i otworzyłem oczy, niebezpiecznie balansując na nogach krzesła, które zostały przy ziemi. Przekręciłem nieznacznie głowę i mój wzrok padł na komórkę, którą położyłem na stole.

Wbrew pozorom pierwszym numerem nie był żaden z chłopaków czy nasz menadżer- tylko mój wujek. Zawdzięczałem mu wiele po tym, jak mnie przygarnął nie sądziłem, iż kiedykolwiek spłacę mój dług. Dał mi dom, jedzenie i ubrania. Zachęcił do pracy w swoim warsztacie, dzięki czemu zarobiłem trochę i przy okazji nauczyłem się nieco o samochodach. Wszystko było dobrze. Aż do czasu, gdy nie zacząłem zadawać się ze „złymi dzieciakami". Oni nie byli tacy, jak ich postrzegano. Mieli problemy i dlatego tak się zachowywali, a ja jako jeden z nielicznych, umiałem ich zrozumieć. My nie wdawaliśmy się w bójki, bo tak nam się podobało. To inni nas często prowokowali lub potrzebowaliśmy kast na papierosy, piwo. Nie upiliśmy się nigdy, a palenie było dla nas odprężeniem. Większość dzieciaków wtedy paliła, więc jakoś się tym nie przejmowaliśmy. Ale pewnego dnia dołączył do nas jakiś niewyżyty chłopak. To wtedy odszedłem…

Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy o nim pomyślałem. Nienawidziłem go. Tak bardzo go nienawidziłem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Moja porywczość często dawała o sobie znać, z czego nie byłem dumny, a nie chciałem, żeby Niall dostrzegł tą stronę mnie. Starałem się zmienić. Być lepszym człowiekiem. Robiłem, co mogłem, ale to nigdy nie było wystarczające. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto by mnie pokochał i pomógł, ale nie było i nie będzie takiej osoby.

„_Nikt nie pokocha kogoś takiego jak ja…"_

Miłość gdzieś tam jest, ale ja na nią nie zasługuję, bo nie jestem wystarczająco dobry i to wiem. Nie umiem być inny. Dla nikogo. Jedyne co odczuwam to ból, przez który się zmieniam.

- Zayn, co robisz o tej porze? Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej. – Zaspany Niall stał w drzwiach, przecierając oczy. – Miałeś mi zrobić śniadanie i tylko dlatego zgodziłem się zostać.

Uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc jego oburzony ton. To prawda. Stwierdziłem, że jak zostanie na noc, to zrobię mu rano śniadanie. Był u mnie tydzień temu, kiedy mieliśmy sesje, a jego męczył ból głowy po kacu, ale przez te siedem dni nic się nie działo. Mieliśmy zacząć jakiś projekt dopiero za kilka dni, a ja nienawidziłem być sam tak długo. Z fankami się nie da zazwyczaj normalnie porozmawiać, a nie chciało mi się wracać do domu na tą krótką przerwę. Zresztą tak jak jemu, więc czemu miałbym nie skorzystać?

- Skoro już wstałeś to możesz mi trochę pomóc – powiedziałem, wstając i podchodząc do lodówki, żeby wyjąć rzeczy potrzebne do zrobienia jajecznicy. – Pokroisz szczypiorek?

Pokiwał głową na wpół świadomy tego, co się dzieje dookoła. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Jego niebieskie oczy, które do połowy zakrywały powieki, wydawały się nieco ciemniejsze niż zwykle i jakby zamglone. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony i to było tak urocze, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Podniosłem trochę niepewnie dłoń. Powoli, ale już pewniej, przejechałem palcami po jego blond włosach. Były miękkie w dotyku, a grzywka opadała mu na oczy i nie wiedzieć czemu moje serce zmiękło. Niall podniósł swój wzrok na mnie i wtedy mnie to uderzyło. On był jedyną osobą, o którą naprawdę dbałem. Zmieniał mnie. Przy nim stawałem się lepszym człowiekiem.

- Zayn – szepnął, mrugając kilkakrotnie oczami. Wyglądał, jakby już się całkowicie dobudził. - Zayn… Lepiej… Lepiej pilnuj jedzenia…

Cofnąłem rękę, marszcząc brwi. Odwróciłem się i szybko zdjąłem patelkę z gazu. Przygryzłem wargę, patrząc na przypaloną jajecznicę. Westchnąłem ciężko. Nawet najprostsze danie muszę zepsuć? Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, ale po chwili poczułem ciepłe palce Nialla, które oplotły mój nadgarstek. Pod jego dotykiem rozluźniłem się. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pokiwał głową.

- Może pójdziemy zjeść coś na mieście? – Zaproponował z nutą niepewności. – Nie jesteś najlepszym kucharzem, jakiego widział świat.

Uniosłem jedną brew do góry.

- Co powiedziałeś, maluszku? Ja nie jestem? Nie ma lepszego ode mnie – powiedziałem, wypinając dumnie pierś i teatralnie wskazując na siebie palcem. – Po prostu… Każdemu zdają się niepowodzenia…

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – zaśmiał się, a jego uroczy rechocik poniósł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. – To idziemy? Mam ochotę na…

- …Nandos – dokończyłem za niego, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą do hallu.

Sięgnąłem po kurtkę i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni klucze od auta. Zamknąłem za nami drzwi, po czym skierowaliśmy się do samochodu. Nikogo nie było na drodze, więc mogliśmy spokojnie stać sobie tam, ile chcieliśmy. Wsiadłem do środka i zapiąłem pasy.

- Jestem głodny – wymamrotał Niall, zajmując miejsce obok mnie. – Mhm.

- Ty _zawsze_ jesteś głodny – stwierdziłem, kiedy opuściliśmy podjazd i ruszyliśmy drogą, która prowadziła do centrum. – I za cholerę nie mam pojęcia, jak to robisz, że nie tyjesz ani grama. Zdradzisz mi swój sekret?

Pokręcił głową, a moje słowa skwitował cichym śmiechem. Oparł głowę o szybę, spoglądając na budynki, które mijaliśmy po drodze. Chyba znów dopadło go zmęczenie, ponieważ zamkną po chwili oczy. Oddychał spokojnie, a jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i unosiła

_Zasnął._

Droga do szkoły była najgorszą, jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło mi iść. Zawsze spuszczałem wzrok i patrzyłem na kroki, jakie stawiałem. Tak powolne i leniwe. Normalnym tempem z Domu Dziecka doszedłbym do szkoły w kilka minut, ale nie. Ja starałem się to odwlekać, ile tylko mogłem, ponieważ im bliżej tego starego budynku byłem, tym szybciej mogłem spotkać swoich dręczycieli. W torbie, którą miałem zazwyczaj przewieszoną przez ramię, trzymałem pieniądze. Comiesięczny haracz. Przełknąłem ślinę, zaciskając palce na pasku i tylko modliłem się, by na mnie nie czekali.

- Ej! Cioto! – Głos lidera bandy doszedł do moich uszu o wiele szybciej niż bym tego chciał. – Stój!

Wstrzymałem oddech. Nawet się nie zatrzymałem, ja po prostu zastygłem w bezruchu. Strach mną zawładną. Czemu zawsze musiałem się tak zachowywać? Nie umiałem się postawić, a może po prostu nie wiedziałem jak? Nie. Ja po prostu nie miałbym szans. Nie sam. A nikogo nie było obok, by mi pomóc. Poczułem szarpnięcie i już po chwili stałem twarzą w twarz z umięśnionym chłopakiem o zimnych oczach. Przyparł mnie do murku, obok którego starałem się jeszcze przed chwilą przejść niezauważony.

- Czas zapłaty – powiedział, a właściwie to wysyczał, układając usta w szyderskim uśmiechu. – Mam nadzieję, że masz wystarczająco kasy, bo inaczej wiesz, co cię czeka?

Serce przyspieszyło mi, a ręka, którą sięgnąłem do torby, zadrżała nieznacznie. Wyjąłem kopertę i wręczyłem mu ją. W momencie, gdy już kładł swoje palce na niej, ktoś szarpnął nim do tyłu. Z szoku zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i usłyszałem odgłosy bójki. Kiedy ustały, otworzyłem je i zobaczyłem orzechowe oczy, w których tańczyły iskierki. Przede mną stał chłopak mniej więcej mojego wzrostu. Miał na sobie koszule w kratę i beżowe spodnie oraz czarne tenisówki. Schylił się po kopertę, po czym podał mi ją, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Schowałem ją, a on dalej tam stał.

- Jeśli ci się jeszcze będą naprzykrzać, powinieneś wezwać policję – powiedział, rozmasowując sobie grzbiet lewej dłoni. Skrzywił się, gdy najechał na jedną z kostek. – Ugh.

- Nie wygląda to tak źle – stwierdziłem, chwytając jego dłoń w swoje ręce. – Przydałby się jakiś okład. Musiałeś mu nieźle dołożyć, ale to nie było zbyt mądre z twojej strony. Lepiej byłoby dla nas obu, gdybyś się nie mieszał.

Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. Westchnął, po czym spojrzał mi prostu w oczy, a ja spuściłem wzrok.

- Nie można tak traktować ludzi, prawda? Nie mogłem tak po prostu stać i nie zareagować jak inni… - Jego głos był cichy, ale stanowczy. Cofnął swoją dłoń i wtedy podniosłem głowę. – Jesteś lepszy od nich, więc czemu dajesz się tak traktować?

- Nie zrozumiesz tego – westchnąłem i coś do mnie dotarło. – Nie znasz mnie, ja nie znam ciebie. Czemu mi pomogłeś?

- Jestem Liam – przedstawił się, wyciągając do mnie prawą rękę. – Miło mi cię poznać.

- Jesteś dziwny – stwierdziłem, ignorując jego uprzejmość. Spojrzałem na zegarek. – Spóźnię się na lekcje. Muszę iść.

Wyminąłem go i już zacząłem iść, gdy ponownie usłyszałem jego głos.

- Przynajmniej powiedz mi, jak masz na imię!

- Harry. Mam na imię Harry – odkrzyknąłem, zaszczycając go ostatnim spojrzeniem.

Pomachał mi na pożegnanie i jakoś zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu. Ten chłopak był za dobry, by być prawdziwym. Myśli o nim nie dawały mi spokoju przez wszystkie lekcje, co było dziwne. Przejechałem opuszkami palców po wierzchniej części dłoni, przypominając sobie, jak to było, kiedy trzymałem jego rękę. Przymknąłem oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę sali biologicznej. Przed oczami stanął mi jego obraz. Wysoki chłopak o uśmiechniętych oczach i ciepłym, serdecznym uśmiechu. Wydawał się tak szczery i jednocześnie nieprawdziwy. Człowiek pełen sprzeczności. A może tylko mi się wydawało? Przecież nawet go nie znałem. Nie mogłem go oceniać.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, kończący lekcje i niemal natychmiast zerwałem się z miejsca. Musiałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że te osiłki mogą mnie dopaść za to, co zrobił ten cały Liam. To nie on będzie musiał znosić upokorzenia, tylko ja.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech, przekraczając bramę szkoły. Modliłem się, by tylko spokojnie przejść pierwszą przecznicę. Tylko tyle.

Zacząłem odliczać kroki.

_Jeszcze czterdzieści…_

_Dwadzieścia…_

_Trzynaście…_

Byłem tak blisko. Musiało się udać. Czy może los był dla mnie tak okrutny?

_Pięć…_

I nagle poczułem ból przeszywający moją głowę. Ktoś się śmiał. Ten rechot był nie do zniesienia. Poznałbym go wszędzie i na moje nieszczęście przeznaczenie nie jest pomocne. Musieli mnie w końcu dopaść. Tamten chłopak tylko pogorszył sprawę, skazując mnie na nieuniknione.

_Kopnięcie w brzuch_…

Złapałem się za obolałe miejsce. Jęczałem z bólu, ale nikt nie słyszał. Wszyscy pozostawali głusi na moje nikłe prośby o pomoc. Podniosłem z trudem powieki, gdy kopniaki ustały. Oddychałem płytko, nie umiejąc uspokoić walącego serca.

- Chodźmy, Jimmy – powiedział któryś, kładąc rękę na ramieniu lidera. – Słyszałem, że niedługo ma być dostawa.

Tamten pokiwał tylko w odpowiedzi głową. Zaczęli odchodzić, więc chciałem się podnieść, ale przeliczyłem swoje szanse. Dostałem ostatniego kopniaka prostu w krocze. Opadłem na chodnik, niemal wyjąc z bólu.

- To tak na pożegnanie – wysyczał. – Następnym razem nie radzę ci korzystać z czyjejkolwiek pomocy, bo tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację, pedałku.

_Kolejne śmiechy_…

Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, ale nic to nie dało. Po policzkach popłynęły mi łzy. Na mojej rozgrzanej skórze były jak powiew zimnego wiatru. Jęknąłem, kiedy spróbowałem się podnieść i kilka łez spadło na chodnik.

_Idiota_…

Jestem idiotą. Ile razy można mieć szczęście. Czyjakolwiek pomoc jest jak dosięgnięcie Boga. Niemożliwa. A jednak ją dzisiaj otrzymałem i odtrąciłem ją. Może gdybym postąpił inaczej, nie leżałbym na zimnym bruku. Czy jeden gest może zaprzepaścić wszystko? Teraz haracz wzrośnie. Wiedziałem to. Jimmy nie daruje mi tego, mimo że ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem. Byłem tylko świadkiem – a raczej ofiarą. Nikt nie może mi pomóc, bo nikt nie umie zrobić tego w odpowiedni sposób. Ja po prostu musiałem opuścić to miejsce.

- Mamo – załkałem, kuląc się na ziemi.

_No i proszę. 4 rozdział. Nie jest długi. Niewiele ponad 2 tysiące słów, ale ja już po prostu chciałam go dodać. Może następny będzie dłuższy^^ Ostatnio pewna osoba skomentowała ThisHeart i to dzięki niej tak naprawdę zaczęłam pisać ten rozdział. Wasze komentarze naprawdę pobudzają mnie do działania. Jeśli czytacie to komentujcie. Choć jedno, dwa zdania – ale to zawsze coś._

_**Z dedykacją dla Gosia_Michalska która ma urodziny dzisiaj (9.07) oraz dla Agaty za ten długi komentarz :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5: „Bądź moim przyjacielem, przytrzymaj mnie…"

_- Powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak masz na imię! – krzyczę za nim, a on odwraca się ostatni raz w moją stronę, uśmiechając się delikatnie._

_- Harry. Mam na imię Harry…_

Poznałem go kilka dni temu, a jego imię wciąż brzmiało jak nowe - Harry. Chłopak o szmaragdowych oczach, w których dostrzegłem cień niepewności i niepokoju. Ale biła też z nich ufność, której nie chciał zawieść. Dlatego mu pomógł. Widział w jego oczach coś, co go pchnęło do pomocy. Nie umiał się powstrzymać przed uderzeniem tamtego chłopaka, gdy zobaczył przestraszonego Harry'ego, niemalże przypartego do muru. Mogłem być osobą publiczną, Liamem Paynem, ale dookoła nie było praktycznie nikogo, a paparazzi raczej dali sobie spokój ze śledzeniem mnie. Od kilku dni fotoreporterzy nie dawali znaku życia, co było mi na rękę, gdyż przez ostatni rok nasza kariera nabrała niesamowitego tempa. Niektórzy wciąż nas nie poznawali, ale mnie to cieszyło, ponieważ choć częściowo mogłem wtedy wtopić się w tłum.

Byliśmy dopiero w trakcie nagrywania pierwszego singla na drugą płytę i czuliśmy, że czegoś nam brakuje. A może kogoś? Brakowało nam tego jednego głosu, który by dopełniał harmonię. Przy poprzedniej płycie nie mieliśmy takiego odczucia. Wszystko było idealne, a my byliśmy zgrani, ale ostatnio oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Przestaliśmy zwracać dostateczną uwagę na resztę, bo chcieliśmy zbytnio skupić się na własnych problemach zamiast na potrzebach ogółu. Tego dnia to sobie uświadomiłem. Pomogłem pewnemu dzieciakowi na ulicy, którego nawet nie znałem i dotarło do mnie, że to jest ważniejsze. Mogliśmy coś zmienić dzięki naszej muzyce, ale nie byliśmy tego świadomi. Może to poniekąd moja wina. To ja starałem się im przewodzić, mimo iż to Lou był najstarszy, ale na początku czułem pewną odpowiedzialność. Niestety od paru tygodni moje nastawienie zmieniło się. Zacząłem łaknąć każdej chwili normalności. Potrzebowałem odskoczni, ale tak naprawdę to chyba chciałem znaleźć kogoś dla siebie. Osobę, która nie będzie mnie lubiła tylko ze względu na popularność i kasę, której nie było wcale tak dużo. Chciałem być normalnym chłopakiem, spełniającym swoje marzenie. I przez naciskającego menadżera występowanie przestało sprawiać mi przyjemność. Teraz to była bardziej moja praca i nie podobało mi się to. Mógłbym się założyć, że reszta też chowała urazę, ale posłusznie wykonywali polecenia. Ja tak nie umiałem. Zacząłem śpiewać, bo to kochałem, a jedna osoba to niszczyła.

Usiadłem w wielkim fotelu, który stał w rogu mojego pokoju hotelowego. Obok znajdował się stolik na kawę, którego praktycznie nie używałem, ponieważ rzadko tu bywałem. Drzwi od pokoju otwierałem późnym wieczorem, tylko po to by się wyspać, a opuszczałem go zaraz po przebudzeniu się. Przymknąłem zmęczone oczy i zacisnąłem dwa palce u nasady nosa. Jedyne co chciałem zrobić w tamtym momencie to zasnąć. I spać. Tylko tyle. Miałem już dość „Wielkiego Pana Payne'a", który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy otaczali nas fotoreporterzy czy fani. Sam nie wiem, jaki jestem, ale na pewno to co o mnie mówią, nie jest prawdą. Z początku starałem się być jak najprawdziwszy, jednak z czasem to się zmieniło. Zacząłem udawać i nie umiem skończyć. Każda wolna chwila jest odskocznią od sławy, która mnie męczy.

_Zbyt szybko wszystko nam przyszło…_

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, odwracając głowę w stronę pustej ściany. Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem i pomyślałem, że może – ale tylko być może – niedługo o nas zapomną. Choć wcale tego nie chciałem. Potrzebowałem po prostu wytchnienia i rozmowy z kimś innym niż tymi trzema świrami. Kochałem ich jak rodzonych braci z innej matki, ale po dwóch latach przebywania praktycznie tylko z nimi zacząłem czuć znużenie. Potrzebowałem czegoś innego, świeżego i nieoszlifowanego – jak ten chłopak. Harry. Pomogłem mu, ponieważ poczułem coś, czego nie znałem do tej pory, gdy tylko go ujrzałem.

Wziąłem do ręki telefon. Poruszałem palcami tuż nad klawiaturą, po czym ścisnąłem je w pięść, zastanawiając się czy powinienem. Zamrugałem kilka razy, po czym wziąłem kolejny głęboki oddech. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, starając się nie myśleć i po prostu wykręciłem numer, który znałem już na pamięć. Kiedy chciałem odetchnąć od wszystkiego albo miałem zbyt wielki natłok myśli oraz emocji, dzwoniłem do niej. Mogła uważać, że ją wykorzystuję, ale i tak miała czas, żeby mnie wysłuchać. Może tak było. Nie zaprzeczę, że ostatnio staje się to coraz częstsze – dzwonienie do niej, by odetchnąć powietrzem, które mi zabrano w momencie, gdy trafiłem do jednej grupy z resztą.

_Trzy sygnały._

Tyle czekałem. Nigdy nie trwa to więcej. Jeśli ktoś nie odbierze to oddzwoni. Trzy sygnały to przecież wystarczająco, prawda? Kiedy nie odebrała, rozłączyłem się zanim usłyszałem czwarte piknięcie w słuchawce. Ułożyłem usta w dziubek i zmarszczyłem brwi. Spuściłem wrok na swoje dłonie, otwierając usta, by przekląć – nagle zrobiło mi się jakoś dziwnie smutno – ale przeszkodziło mi pukanie do drzwi.

- Czego? – krzyknąłem, lekko podenerwowany.

Ta kariera źle na mnie działa i wiedziałem to, a gdy w dodatku nic nie szło po mojej myśli, denerwowałem się jeszcze bardziej. Taki już byłem. Dusiłem w sobie negatywne emocje, a potem nagle one wybuchały w jednym momencie, jeśli nie umiałem skupić na nich swoich myśli. Nie docierało to do mediów, ale odbijało się na zespole. Widziałem to i nie umiałem temu zapobiec. A może nie chciałem. Tak po prostu. Byłem zbyt leniwy. Ja chyba potrzebowałem kogoś, dla kogo chciałbym to zrobić. Wrócić do tego, co było kiedyś.

- Spokojnie, człowieku – powiedział zmęczony Louis, który wszedł przez drzwi w swoich spodniach od piżamy i bosych stopach.

„Jak zwykle", pomyślałem. „Co za dzieciak".

Ale nie wiedzieć czemu uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie pod nosem. Przy Lou nie dało się długo być złym czy zdenerwowanym. Jego radosne podejście do życia poprawiało wszystkim humor. Choćby i na chwilę.

- Nie mów, że Zayn i Niall idą sobie, a ty nie masz co robić – przerwałem mu, gdy otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć.

- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc energicznie głową. Całe zmęczenie zniknęło z jego zielono-niebieskich oczu. – Przyszedłem, bo to ty jesteś tym, który rozwiązuje konflikty.

_Chyba raczej prowokuje i stara się to naprawić…_

- Nasze gołąbeczki się pokłóciły – wyjaśnił, kiedy spojrzałem na niego pytająco. – Nialler brzdąka na gitarze i nawet nie wyszedł z pokoju na kolacje. To jest do niego niepodobne!

- Uspokój się, tommo. – Wywróciłem oczami, po czym dźwignąłem się z fotela i rzuciłem gdzieś komórkę. – Chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiał, tak?

Szatyn pokiwał głową, na nowo robiąc się śpiący. Było już późno, więc mu się nie dziwiłem. Spędziliśmy ten dzień w studiu, jak zwykle. Nic nowego nie nagraliśmy. Po prostu nam nie wychodziło. Menadżer zarezerwował nam pokoje niedaleko tego miejsca, żebyśmy mieli bliżej następnego dnia. Niedługa przerwa, którą mieliśmy niedawno skończyła się i wcale nie czułem się wypoczęty. Zresztą tak jak i pozostali. Wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni i rozdrażnieni, więc myślałem, że to dlatego, ale żeby Niall opuścił jakikolwiek posiłek w ciągu dnia…

-To dziwne – mruknąłem do siebie kilka chwil później, gdy stałem pod drzwiami blondyna i wsłuchiwałem się w melodię, którą grał na swojej gitarze. – Nie znam tego.

{breathe me}

_Gitara._

Żartobliwie mówię o niej „moja dziewczyna". Mam ją praktycznie odkąd pamiętam. Ojciec kupił mi ją, gdy rozwodził się z mamą. Nie traktowałem nigdy jej jako prezentu na pocieszenie. Ona po prostu była, gdy kogoś potrzebowałem. Nie mogłem do niej mówić, ani ona do mnie, ale kiedy na niej grałem, czułem się, jakbym odbywał najważniejszą rozmowę swojego życia. Każdy dźwięk, nawet jeśli nie był czysty, wydawała niemal pieszczotliwie przy najmniejszym dotknięciu przeze mnie strun. Z początku cicho i niepewnie, a potem jakby szykowała się burza. Tak pięknie, czysto, niewinnie. Z każdym dźwiękiem moje myśli ulatywały, a zmartwienia odchodziły. Była tylko ta melodia. Ta sama, która przypominała mi o nim – przecież nucił ją od niedawna całymi dniami. Jak mogłaby mi się nie kojarzyć.

Ułożyłem palce na gryfie, a drugą ręką przejechałem po strunach. Zmarszczyłem brwi, po czym zagrałem kilka przypadkowych chwytów, aż trafiłem na ten właściwy. Po chwili zabrzmiał ponownie i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. To było to. Ta melodia. Wziąłem w rękę długopis, nachylając się do kartki by to zapisać, ale usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziałem na tyle głośno, by osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi nie usłyszała. –Kto tam?

- To tylko ja…

Drzwi otworzyły się nieznacznie, a blade światło z korytarza wpadło do pokoju. Długi cień pojawił się na podłodze, gdy Liam stanął w progu z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Pokręcił głową, robiąc krok do przodu i zamknął drzwi za sobą, po czym zapalił światło. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno, a po chwili tak jasno, że musiałem przymknąć na moment oczy. Odłożyłem gitarę na ziemię i podniosłem się z miejsca, by dorównać przyjacielowi. Byłem od niego tylko kilka centymetrów niższy, więc mogłem mu spokojnie patrzeć w oczy.

- Co się stało? – spytałem podejrzliwie, przechylając głowę nieznacznie na bok. – Liam…

- Ty mi powiedz – oznajmił wyzywająco. Mierzyliśmy się chwile wzrokiem, ale ciemny blondyn zrezygnował i tylko westchnął, siadając na łóżku. – Oszczędźmy sobie pogadanki, dobrze? Po prostu powiedz co się stało i coś się na to zaradzi.

Zamrugałem kilka razy. Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć. Te fantazje o Zaynie stawały się coraz częstsze i czułem się przez to skrępowany w jego obecności. Nie umiałem już nawet patrzeć na niego tak jak kiedyś. Dzień, w którym się dowie, a może raczej wszyscy inni to zauważą, zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Ale lepiej późno niż wcześniej. Chciałem, jak najdłużej móc cieszyć się z tej przyjaźni i możliwości przynależenia do zespołu. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedziałem, że kiedy wyda się, iż zadurzyłem się w Zaynie, mogłem tylko odejść z One Direction. Nikt nie chce geja w zespole. A już na pewno nie takiego, który się kocha w jednym z jego członków.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziałem niepewnie i powoli. – Nic się nie stało, Liam. Czemu tak uważasz?

- Niall – zaczął miękko, przecierając zmęczone oczy – Louis powiedział mi, że nie zjadłeś kolacji. Coś się wydarzyło, kiedy mieszkałeś u Zayna, jak nas nie było? A może po przyjeździe do hotelu wy…

- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? – Przerwałem mu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, a następnie uczyniłem kilka kroków, by zmniejszyć dzielącą nas odległość. – Nie do końca rozumiem. Cały czas narzekacie, że za dużo jem, a gdy opuszczę jeden posiłek, od razu musiało się coś stać!

Prychnąłem, wywracając oczami. Splotłem swoje dłonie za głową, po czym odchyliłem ją do tyłu i spojrzałem w sufit. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Przecież nie było mowy, żeby mi uwierzył.

- Pokłóciliście się? - spytał znienacka. – Wy zawsze tak dobrze się dogadywaliście.

- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Po prostu nie miałem ochoty – westchnąłem.

Liam pokręcił głową i wstał po chwili. Zbliżył się, by położyć mi dłoń na ramieniu. Poklepał je, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby na pocieszenie. Czyżby wiedział? Jeśli tak, to czemu nic nie powiedział.

- Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, jeśli jednak chciałbyś pogadać.

Już otwierałem usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale jego kroki potoczyły się echem po pomieszczeniu i wyszedł po chwili. Wtedy przymknąłem oczy.

_Po prostu potrzebuję przyjaciela, który mnie przytrzyma i wesprze._

Nie mogłem tego otrzymać, ponieważ nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza ten niesamowicie powalający mulat, który zawrócił mi w głowie oraz zasiał zamęt w sercu i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał je opuścić w najbliższym czasie.

Opadłem na łóżko. Warknąłem w poduszkę, a ręce bezwiednie opadały na pościel po obu stronach mojego tułowia. Mruknąłem coś i poczułem się strasznie śpiący. Powieki stały się ciężkie – tak nagle. Odwróciłem głowę i z jednym okiem otwartym spojrzałem na zegarek, który wskazywał już późną godzinę. Wtuliłem się w poduszkę, złakniony czyjegoś ciepła. _Jego _ciepła. Chciałem, by mnie nakrył i schował się razem ze mną pod pierzyną uczuć, ale on siedział na balkonie sąsiedniego pokoju, paląc. Robił to już od jakiegoś czasu. Może minęła godzina? Ile wypalił? Jednego papierosa, góra trzy. Tyle razy mu mówiłem, że to niezdrowe, ale dla niego było to odprężeniem. Palił tylko wtedy, gdy czymś się stresował, ale ja nie miałem pojęcia, co to takiego było. Chciałem, by wyjawił mi wszystkie swoje sekrety i zaakceptował moje dziwactwa. Przytulił. Albo chociaż dotknął przez chwilę, bo właśnie tego potrzebowałem najbardziej. Ale to było złe. Nie mogłem wyjawić przyjacielowi, który jest zapewne hetero, swoich fantazji. A te potrzeby były tylko niewielką częścią. Moje wyobrażenia sięgały o wiele dalej i były bardziej nie na miejscu niż to konieczne.

_Jak to się stało, że się zakochałem?_

_Za co go kochałem?_

_Jak długo?_

Chciałbym to wiedzieć. To przyszło tak nagle – jak sztorm. Z początku niebo jest czyste, ale kiedy pojawiają się chmury, ignorujemy je. Jednak tylko z początku. Gdy pogoda się pogarsza, chowamy się, podczas gdy na zewnątrz panuje burza. W przypadku zakochania jest odwrotnie. Wszystkie walki toczą się w środku, a my nie umiemy ich ukazać. Przynajmniej ja nie potrafiłem. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane.

_Jak mogłem bez niego oddychać? Teraz on oddycha mną, zabierając mi powietrze i uzależniając mnie od siebie ze zdwojoną siłą._

- Niall, jakiś ty głupi – mruknąłem, przewracając się na plecy i zakrywając twarz poduszką. – Idiota…

Rozdział nie jest najdłuższy (ma 2105 słów), ale jest całkiem dobry. Nie wyszedł do końca tak, jak chciałam, ale ważne, że jest. Niedługo sytuacja z Ziallem się rozkręci, więc bądźcie cierpliwi^^ Wcześniej jednak trochę namieszam, ale to tylko będzie przejściowe…

Przepraszam, że dodaję go tak późno, ale miałam drobne problemy, w które nie będę wnikać. Ale wczoraj dostałam taki uroczy „komentarz" – jeśli mogę to tak nazwać- na gg. I muszę podziękować tej osobie, bo to właśnie dla niej się zebrałam w sobie i skończyłam. Nigdy nie spotkałam się z tak miłymi słowami na temat tego, co piszę. Naprawdę podniosło mnie to na duchu, więc dziękuję : )

PS nie sprawdzałam rozdziału, bo po prostu padam, więc za wszelkiego rodzaju błędy, przepraszam .x

Skomentuj…


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 5: „Bądź moim przyjacielem, przytrzymaj mnie…"

_- Powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak masz na imię! – krzyczę za nim, a on odwraca się ostatni raz w moją stronę, uśmiechając się delikatnie._

_- Harry. Mam na imię Harry…_

Poznałem go kilka dni temu, a jego imię wciąż brzmiało jak nowe - Harry. Chłopak o szmaragdowych oczach, w których dostrzegłem cień niepewności i niepokoju. Ale biła też z nich ufność, której nie chciał zawieść. Dlatego mu pomógł. Widział w jego oczach coś, co go pchnęło do pomocy. Nie umiał się powstrzymać przed uderzeniem tamtego chłopaka, gdy zobaczył przestraszonego Harry'ego, niemalże przypartego do muru. Mogłem być osobą publiczną, Liamem Paynem, ale dookoła nie było praktycznie nikogo, a paparazzi raczej dali sobie spokój ze śledzeniem mnie. Od kilku dni fotoreporterzy nie dawali znaku życia, co było mi na rękę, gdyż przez ostatni rok nasza kariera nabrała niesamowitego tempa. Niektórzy wciąż nas nie poznawali, ale mnie to cieszyło, ponieważ choć częściowo mogłem wtedy wtopić się w tłum.

Byliśmy dopiero w trakcie nagrywania pierwszego singla na drugą płytę i czuliśmy, że czegoś nam brakuje. A może kogoś? Brakowało nam tego jednego głosu, który by dopełniał harmonię. Przy poprzedniej płycie nie mieliśmy takiego odczucia. Wszystko było idealne, a my byliśmy zgrani, ale ostatnio oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Przestaliśmy zwracać dostateczną uwagę na resztę, bo chcieliśmy zbytnio skupić się na własnych problemach zamiast na potrzebach ogółu. Tego dnia to sobie uświadomiłem. Pomogłem pewnemu dzieciakowi na ulicy, którego nawet nie znałem i dotarło do mnie, że to jest ważniejsze. Mogliśmy coś zmienić dzięki naszej muzyce, ale nie byliśmy tego świadomi. Może to poniekąd moja wina. To ja starałem się im przewodzić, mimo iż to Lou był najstarszy, ale na początku czułem pewną odpowiedzialność. Niestety od paru tygodni moje nastawienie zmieniło się. Zacząłem łaknąć każdej chwili normalności. Potrzebowałem odskoczni, ale tak naprawdę to chyba chciałem znaleźć kogoś dla siebie. Osobę, która nie będzie mnie lubiła tylko ze względu na popularność i kasę, której nie było wcale tak dużo. Chciałem być normalnym chłopakiem, spełniającym swoje marzenie. I przez naciskającego menadżera występowanie przestało sprawiać mi przyjemność. Teraz to była bardziej moja praca i nie podobało mi się to. Mógłbym się założyć, że reszta też chowała urazę, ale posłusznie wykonywali polecenia. Ja tak nie umiałem. Zacząłem śpiewać, bo to kochałem, a jedna osoba to niszczyła.

Usiadłem w wielkim fotelu, który stał w rogu mojego pokoju hotelowego. Obok znajdował się stolik na kawę, którego praktycznie nie używałem, ponieważ rzadko tu bywałem. Drzwi od pokoju otwierałem późnym wieczorem, tylko po to by się wyspać, a opuszczałem go zaraz po przebudzeniu się. Przymknąłem zmęczone oczy i zacisnąłem dwa palce u nasady nosa. Jedyne co chciałem zrobić w tamtym momencie to zasnąć. I spać. Tylko tyle. Miałem już dość „Wielkiego Pana Payne'a", który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy otaczali nas fotoreporterzy czy fani. Sam nie wiem, jaki jestem, ale na pewno to co o mnie mówią, nie jest prawdą. Z początku starałem się być jak najprawdziwszy, jednak z czasem to się zmieniło. Zacząłem udawać i nie umiem skończyć. Każda wolna chwila jest odskocznią od sławy, która mnie męczy.

_Zbyt szybko wszystko nam przyszło…_

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, odwracając głowę w stronę pustej ściany. Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem i pomyślałem, że może – ale tylko być może – niedługo o nas zapomną. Choć wcale tego nie chciałem. Potrzebowałem po prostu wytchnienia i rozmowy z kimś innym niż tymi trzema świrami. Kochałem ich jak rodzonych braci z innej matki, ale po dwóch latach przebywania praktycznie tylko z nimi zacząłem czuć znużenie. Potrzebowałem czegoś innego, świeżego i nieoszlifowanego – jak ten chłopak. Harry. Pomogłem mu, ponieważ poczułem coś, czego nie znałem do tej pory, gdy tylko go ujrzałem.

Wziąłem do ręki telefon. Poruszałem palcami tuż nad klawiaturą, po czym ścisnąłem je w pięść, zastanawiając się czy powinienem. Zamrugałem kilka razy, po czym wziąłem kolejny głęboki oddech. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, starając się nie myśleć i po prostu wykręciłem numer, który znałem już na pamięć. Kiedy chciałem odetchnąć od wszystkiego albo miałem zbyt wielki natłok myśli oraz emocji, dzwoniłem do niej. Mogła uważać, że ją wykorzystuję, ale i tak miała czas, żeby mnie wysłuchać. Może tak było. Nie zaprzeczę, że ostatnio staje się to coraz częstsze – dzwonienie do niej, by odetchnąć powietrzem, które mi zabrano w momencie, gdy trafiłem do jednej grupy z resztą.

_Trzy sygnały._

Tyle czekałem. Nigdy nie trwa to więcej. Jeśli ktoś nie odbierze to oddzwoni. Trzy sygnały to przecież wystarczająco, prawda? Kiedy nie odebrała, rozłączyłem się zanim usłyszałem czwarte piknięcie w słuchawce. Ułożyłem usta w dziubek i zmarszczyłem brwi. Spuściłem wrok na swoje dłonie, otwierając usta, by przekląć – nagle zrobiło mi się jakoś dziwnie smutno – ale przeszkodziło mi pukanie do drzwi.

- Czego? – krzyknąłem, lekko podenerwowany.

Ta kariera źle na mnie działa i wiedziałem to, a gdy w dodatku nic nie szło po mojej myśli, denerwowałem się jeszcze bardziej. Taki już byłem. Dusiłem w sobie negatywne emocje, a potem nagle one wybuchały w jednym momencie, jeśli nie umiałem skupić na nich swoich myśli. Nie docierało to do mediów, ale odbijało się na zespole. Widziałem to i nie umiałem temu zapobiec. A może nie chciałem. Tak po prostu. Byłem zbyt leniwy. Ja chyba potrzebowałem kogoś, dla kogo chciałbym to zrobić. Wrócić do tego, co było kiedyś.

- Spokojnie, człowieku – powiedział zmęczony Louis, który wszedł przez drzwi w swoich spodniach od piżamy i bosych stopach.

„Jak zwykle", pomyślałem. „Co za dzieciak".

Ale nie wiedzieć czemu uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie pod nosem. Przy Lou nie dało się długo być złym czy zdenerwowanym. Jego radosne podejście do życia poprawiało wszystkim humor. Choćby i na chwilę.

- Nie mów, że Zayn i Niall idą sobie, a ty nie masz co robić – przerwałem mu, gdy otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć.

- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc energicznie głową. Całe zmęczenie zniknęło z jego zielono-niebieskich oczu. – Przyszedłem, bo to ty jesteś tym, który rozwiązuje konflikty.

_Chyba raczej prowokuje i stara się to naprawić…_

- Nasze gołąbeczki się pokłóciły – wyjaśnił, kiedy spojrzałem na niego pytająco. – Nialler brzdąka na gitarze i nawet nie wyszedł z pokoju na kolacje. To jest do niego niepodobne!

- Uspokój się, tommo. – Wywróciłem oczami, po czym dźwignąłem się z fotela i rzuciłem gdzieś komórkę. – Chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiał, tak?

Szatyn pokiwał głową, na nowo robiąc się śpiący. Było już późno, więc mu się nie dziwiłem. Spędziliśmy ten dzień w studiu, jak zwykle. Nic nowego nie nagraliśmy. Po prostu nam nie wychodziło. Menadżer zarezerwował nam pokoje niedaleko tego miejsca, żebyśmy mieli bliżej następnego dnia. Niedługa przerwa, którą mieliśmy niedawno skończyła się i wcale nie czułem się wypoczęty. Zresztą tak jak i pozostali. Wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni i rozdrażnieni, więc myślałem, że to dlatego, ale żeby Niall opuścił jakikolwiek posiłek w ciągu dnia…

-To dziwne – mruknąłem do siebie kilka chwil później, gdy stałem pod drzwiami blondyna i wsłuchiwałem się w melodię, którą grał na swojej gitarze. – Nie znam tego.

{breathe me}

_Gitara._

Żartobliwie mówię o niej „moja dziewczyna". Mam ją praktycznie odkąd pamiętam. Ojciec kupił mi ją, gdy rozwodził się z mamą. Nie traktowałem nigdy jej jako prezentu na pocieszenie. Ona po prostu była, gdy kogoś potrzebowałem. Nie mogłem do niej mówić, ani ona do mnie, ale kiedy na niej grałem, czułem się, jakbym odbywał najważniejszą rozmowę swojego życia. Każdy dźwięk, nawet jeśli nie był czysty, wydawała niemal pieszczotliwie przy najmniejszym dotknięciu przeze mnie strun. Z początku cicho i niepewnie, a potem jakby szykowała się burza. Tak pięknie, czysto, niewinnie. Z każdym dźwiękiem moje myśli ulatywały, a zmartwienia odchodziły. Była tylko ta melodia. Ta sama, która przypominała mi o nim – przecież nucił ją od niedawna całymi dniami. Jak mogłaby mi się nie kojarzyć.

Ułożyłem palce na gryfie, a drugą ręką przejechałem po strunach. Zmarszczyłem brwi, po czym zagrałem kilka przypadkowych chwytów, aż trafiłem na ten właściwy. Po chwili zabrzmiał ponownie i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. To było to. Ta melodia. Wziąłem w rękę długopis, nachylając się do kartki by to zapisać, ale usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziałem na tyle głośno, by osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi nie usłyszała. –Kto tam?

- To tylko ja…

Drzwi otworzyły się nieznacznie, a blade światło z korytarza wpadło do pokoju. Długi cień pojawił się na podłodze, gdy Liam stanął w progu z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Pokręcił głową, robiąc krok do przodu i zamknął drzwi za sobą, po czym zapalił światło. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno, a po chwili tak jasno, że musiałem przymknąć na moment oczy. Odłożyłem gitarę na ziemię i podniosłem się z miejsca, by dorównać przyjacielowi. Byłem od niego tylko kilka centymetrów niższy, więc mogłem mu spokojnie patrzeć w oczy.

- Co się stało? – spytałem podejrzliwie, przechylając głowę nieznacznie na bok. – Liam…

- Ty mi powiedz – oznajmił wyzywająco. Mierzyliśmy się chwile wzrokiem, ale ciemny blondyn zrezygnował i tylko westchnął, siadając na łóżku. – Oszczędźmy sobie pogadanki, dobrze? Po prostu powiedz co się stało i coś się na to zaradzi.

Zamrugałem kilka razy. Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć. Te fantazje o Zaynie stawały się coraz częstsze i czułem się przez to skrępowany w jego obecności. Nie umiałem już nawet patrzeć na niego tak jak kiedyś. Dzień, w którym się dowie, a może raczej wszyscy inni to zauważą, zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Ale lepiej późno niż wcześniej. Chciałem, jak najdłużej móc cieszyć się z tej przyjaźni i możliwości przynależenia do zespołu. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedziałem, że kiedy wyda się, iż zadurzyłem się w Zaynie, mogłem tylko odejść z One Direction. Nikt nie chce geja w zespole. A już na pewno nie takiego, który się kocha w jednym z jego członków.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziałem niepewnie i powoli. – Nic się nie stało, Liam. Czemu tak uważasz?

- Niall – zaczął miękko, przecierając zmęczone oczy – Louis powiedział mi, że nie zjadłeś kolacji. Coś się wydarzyło, kiedy mieszkałeś u Zayna, jak nas nie było? A może po przyjeździe do hotelu wy…

- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? – Przerwałem mu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, a następnie uczyniłem kilka kroków, by zmniejszyć dzielącą nas odległość. – Nie do końca rozumiem. Cały czas narzekacie, że za dużo jem, a gdy opuszczę jeden posiłek, od razu musiało się coś stać!

Prychnąłem, wywracając oczami. Splotłem swoje dłonie za głową, po czym odchyliłem ją do tyłu i spojrzałem w sufit. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Przecież nie było mowy, żeby mi uwierzył.

- Pokłóciliście się? - spytał znienacka. – Wy zawsze tak dobrze się dogadywaliście.

- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Po prostu nie miałem ochoty – westchnąłem.

Liam pokręcił głową i wstał po chwili. Zbliżył się, by położyć mi dłoń na ramieniu. Poklepał je, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby na pocieszenie. Czyżby wiedział? Jeśli tak, to czemu nic nie powiedział.

- Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, jeśli jednak chciałbyś pogadać.

Już otwierałem usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale jego kroki potoczyły się echem po pomieszczeniu i wyszedł po chwili. Wtedy przymknąłem oczy.

_Po prostu potrzebuję przyjaciela, który mnie przytrzyma i wesprze._

Nie mogłem tego otrzymać, ponieważ nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza ten niesamowicie powalający mulat, który zawrócił mi w głowie oraz zasiał zamęt w sercu i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał je opuścić w najbliższym czasie.

Opadłem na łóżko. Warknąłem w poduszkę, a ręce bezwiednie opadały na pościel po obu stronach mojego tułowia. Mruknąłem coś i poczułem się strasznie śpiący. Powieki stały się ciężkie – tak nagle. Odwróciłem głowę i z jednym okiem otwartym spojrzałem na zegarek, który wskazywał już późną godzinę. Wtuliłem się w poduszkę, złakniony czyjegoś ciepła. _Jego _ciepła. Chciałem, by mnie nakrył i schował się razem ze mną pod pierzyną uczuć, ale on siedział na balkonie sąsiedniego pokoju, paląc. Robił to już od jakiegoś czasu. Może minęła godzina? Ile wypalił? Jednego papierosa, góra trzy. Tyle razy mu mówiłem, że to niezdrowe, ale dla niego było to odprężeniem. Palił tylko wtedy, gdy czymś się stresował, ale ja nie miałem pojęcia, co to takiego było. Chciałem, by wyjawił mi wszystkie swoje sekrety i zaakceptował moje dziwactwa. Przytulił. Albo chociaż dotknął przez chwilę, bo właśnie tego potrzebowałem najbardziej. Ale to było złe. Nie mogłem wyjawić przyjacielowi, który jest zapewne hetero, swoich fantazji. A te potrzeby były tylko niewielką częścią. Moje wyobrażenia sięgały o wiele dalej i były bardziej nie na miejscu niż to konieczne.

_Jak to się stało, że się zakochałem?_

_Za co go kochałem?_

_Jak długo?_

Chciałbym to wiedzieć. To przyszło tak nagle – jak sztorm. Z początku niebo jest czyste, ale kiedy pojawiają się chmury, ignorujemy je. Jednak tylko z początku. Gdy pogoda się pogarsza, chowamy się, podczas gdy na zewnątrz panuje burza. W przypadku zakochania jest odwrotnie. Wszystkie walki toczą się w środku, a my nie umiemy ich ukazać. Przynajmniej ja nie potrafiłem. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane.

_Jak mogłem bez niego oddychać? Teraz on oddycha mną, zabierając mi powietrze i uzależniając mnie od siebie ze zdwojoną siłą._

- Niall, jakiś ty głupi – mruknąłem, przewracając się na plecy i zakrywając twarz poduszką. – Idiota…

Rozdział nie jest najdłuższy (ma 2105 słów), ale jest całkiem dobry. Nie wyszedł do końca tak, jak chciałam, ale ważne, że jest. Niedługo sytuacja z Ziallem się rozkręci, więc bądźcie cierpliwi^^ Wcześniej jednak trochę namieszam, ale to tylko będzie przejściowe…

Przepraszam, że dodaję go tak późno, ale miałam drobne problemy, w które nie będę wnikać. Ale wczoraj dostałam taki uroczy „komentarz" – jeśli mogę to tak nazwać- na gg. I muszę podziękować tej osobie, bo to właśnie dla niej się zebrałam w sobie i skończyłam. Nigdy nie spotkałam się z tak miłymi słowami na temat tego, co piszę. Naprawdę podniosło mnie to na duchu, więc dziękuję : )

PS nie sprawdzałam rozdziału, bo po prostu padam, więc za wszelkiego rodzaju błędy, przepraszam .x

Skomentuj…


	8. Chapter 8

_Rozdział 6: „Jest chłodniejsza niż lód, bardzie ulotna od wiatru, gorętsza niż ogień…"_

_Louis William Tomlinson._

To imię było znane chyba już w całej Anglii. Podobnie jak trzy pozostałe. Razem z Liamem, Niallem i Zaynem zaczęliśmy występować z coverami, skończyliśmy na nagrywaniu własnej płyty. Ale było to chyba trudniejsze niż się wydawało. Wszyscy stwarzają pozory, jakby wszystko było dobrze, jednak Liam nie jest taki dobry w kłamaniu. Ukrywa prawdę, a mimo o ja umiem go przejrzeć. Prawdopodobniej udaje mi się to jako jedynemu.

Poprzedniego dnia zostaliśmy poproszeni na spotkanie z wujaszkiem Simonem przebiegło spokojnie, ale nieobecne spojrzenie Payne'a wzbudziło moje podejrzenia. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać na ten temat, mimo iż wiedział, że ja nie ustępuję. Musiałem jednak poczekać, ponieważ Cowell poprosił mnie o rozmowę na osobności. Byłem tym zdziwiony, ponieważ żadne poważne tematy nie zostały poruszone. Było to zwykłe spotkanie – jak co kilka dni.

Wszyscy wyszli, a ja zostałem. Na kanapie rozsiadł się wygodnie właściciel całej wytwórni Syco. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wskazując na miejsce obok niego. Usiadłem lekko zmieszany. Zmarszczyłem brwi, dokładnie się mu przyglądając. Nienawidziłem tej jego tajemniczości. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że szykuje coś i nie będę umiał mu odmówić. W końcu to jemu cały zespół wszystko zawdzięcza. Nie zależało nam na pieniądzach, ale na sprawdzeniu się, a on nam to umożliwił. Ostatnio jednak przygasaliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy kopniaka.

- Mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie – powiedział po chwili ciszy, a ja wiedziałem, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. – Pomożesz mi?

- A mam wybór, wujaszku? – rzuciłem pytaniem retorycznym. – Co mam zrobić?

- Poniekąd chodzi właśnie o to – zaczął powoli. – Córka mojej kuzynki mieszka na obrzeżach Londynu i pracuje w Domu dziecka. Zadzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj, że ośrodek, w którym jest opiekunką, nie daje rady. Niedługo dzieciaki zostaną przeniesione, a ona straci pracę. Zaoferowałem się, że może zamieszkać u mnie i pracować jako asystentka waszego menadżera. Jedna osoba was raczej nie ogarnie, skoro nawet mnie idzie to opornie.

- Chyba nie rozumiem – mruknąłem, podnosząc się.

- Dalej mało rozgarnięty – zacmokał z udawanym smutkiem, żartując sobie ze mnie. Wywróciłem oczami, po czym wsadziłem dłonie do tylnych kieszeni spodni. – Mówiąc najprościej jak potrafię, potrzebuję kogoś, kto zapewni jej rozrywkę, skoro będzie otaczała się w takim towarzystwie a nie innym i dopilnuje, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego, a że ma wam pomagać to łatwo połączysz jedno z drugim.

Pokiwałem głową. To było dziwne. Czemu akurat ja musiałem zostań niańką jakieś dziewczyny? Nie żebym coś miał do kobiecych kształtów, bo o ile będzie ładna, to zajmę się nią z chęcią, ale znając życie trafię na jakieś straszydło. Simon wręczył mi kartkę z jej danymi. Imię, nazwisko, numer telefonu i tym podobne. Złożyłem ją na pół, a potem jeszcze raz, po czym posłałem mu uśmiech na pożegnanie i wyszedłem przez wielkie drewniane drzwi jego gabinetu.

Kilka godzin później szykowaliśmy się na przyjęcie powitalne, które organizował Cowell. Nikt nie wiedział, kogo wszystkim przedstawi, ale ja mogłem się domyślać. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak wygląda ta dziewczyna i za każdym razem widziałem panienkę, na którą wpadłem nie tak dawno temu. Ale to była niemożliwe, bym spotkał ją ponownie. Londyn jest zbyt wielkim miejsce, żeby takie zdarzenie miało miejsce.

Założyłem swoje ulubione czerwone spodnie i białą koszulę oraz czarne szelki. Stały strój na wyjście. Poprawiłem jeszcze tylko grzywkę, ostatni raz przeglądając się w lustrze. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia, po czym wyszedłem z łazienki. Chłopcy czekali już na mnie. Niall wyjadał ciasteczka z torby, którą starał się schować przed spojrzeniami reszty, Zayn stał przy otwartym oknie i palił, a Liam po prostu siedział, patrząc na mnie. Nie umiałem przejrzeć jego wzroku. Chyba chciał mnie o coś zapytać, ale wiedział, że to nieodpowiednia pora.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i Paul wszedł do środka. Wszyscy wstali, więc ruszyliśmy do auta. Zayn i Liam kłócili się o miejsce obok kierowcy, a Niall szedł za nimi. Wydawał mi się jakiś przygaszony, ale nic nie mówiłem. Zrównałem się z nim krokiem i po prostu poklepałem go po przyjacielsku. Mógł na mnie liczyć zawsze – chciałem, żeby to wiedział. Uśmiechnął się do mnie niewyraźnie, więc mogłem tylko przypuszczać, o co poszło. Ale byłem pewny, że chodzi o Zayna. Jeśli ten mały uroczy leprechun jest smutny to zawsze wina mulata.

Wyminąłem ich i szybko zająłem miejsce obok kierowcy. Zayn i Liam zastygli, patrząc na mnie smutno, a ja tylko pokazałem im język, po czym kazałem zająć miejsca z tyłu. Mulat zajął miejsce przy oknie, a blondynek wcisnął się na środkowe siedzenie. Payne zasnął po kilku minutach jazdy, a jego głowa opadła na ramię przyjaciela i mógłbym przysiąc, że w lusterku zobaczyłem błysk niezadowolenia w czekoladowych tęczówkach Zayna.

- Obudźcie naszą śpiącą królewnę, bo zaraz będziemy na miejscu – zawiadomiłem ich, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem zaraźliwy chichot Irlandczyka. – Trzeba przygotować się psychicznie na te hieny, które będą koczować przed domem wujcia.

- My zawsze jesteśmy gotowi – rzucił leniwie brunet, spoglądając na śpiącego Liama. – No może jednak nie wszyscy.

- Jest zmęczony – bronił szatyna Niall. Pogładził go po włosach, a Zayn poruszył się na miejscu nieznacznie, jednak nie umknęło mi to. – Ostatnio cały czas gdzieś jeździł i coś załatwiał. To nie jest takie przyjemne, wiesz?

- Nieważne – zbył jego słowa, wywracając oczami, po czym sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni czarnej marynarki, którą pomagałem mu wybierać jakiś miesiąc wcześniej. – Kurwa. Nie wziąłem ze sobą papierosów. Możemy się zatrzymać?

- Nie – odpowiedziałem krótko, kręcą głową do kierowcy, który spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. – Zrobisz sobie dzisiaj odwyk. Poza tym – zacząłem, po czym zmieniłem głos, imitując Simona – w domu Cowella się nie pali, bo dym źle szkodzi ukochanemu „synusiowi" wujaszka.

Niall ponownie się roześmiał, a kąciki ust Zayna uniosły się lekko do góry. Zaspany Liam podniósł głowę i zdezorientowany spojrzał na nas. Machnąłem na to ręką, ponieważ właśnie wjeżdżaliśmy na podjazd. Z domu sączyła się niezbyt głośna muzyka. Wysiedliśmy i o dziwo nikt nas nie zaczepiał. Potarłem dłonią szyję, tak jak zwykłem robić, kiedy się denerwowałem. To było dziwne, ale ni nie mówiłem. Jeśli bylibyśmy tylko my, Simon zadbałby o to, by paparazzi nie naruszyli naszej prywatności, ale kiedy jest więcej „gwiazd" ciężko nad tym zapanować, więc nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że nie ma żadnego dziennikarza. Przecież czyhali tylko na kolejną sensację. To był dobry moment. Imprez powitalna, na której zaproszeni zostali bożyszcza nastolatek. Rozentuzjazmowany i nieświadomy niczego Niall energicznie zadzwonił do drzwi.

_{hotter than fire}_

- Czy tylko ja uważam, że to dziwne? Nie ma hien – powiedział szeptem Liam, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie chciałem potwierdzać czegoś, czego nie byłem pewien. – Jesteśmy tylko my?

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a ja zamarłem. Stała w nich dziewczyna o karmelowych włosach. Uśmiechnęła się, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach chłopaków, aż natrafiła na moją. Spięła się, ale nic nie powiedziała i z wymuszonym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, przesunęła się w drzwiach, robiąc nam miejsce.

- Karmelowa panna – szepnąłem, przystając obok niej, gdy reszta weszła i skierowała się do salonu. – Miło cię znowu widzieć. To chyba przeznaczenie, wiesz?

- Słucham? – spytała zmieszana, odsunęła się na krok, jakby wiedziała, że chcę wyciągnąć rękę, by przeczesać palcami jej włosy. Tak bardzo chciałem sprawdzić czy są tak słodkie, na jakie wyglądają. I gdy tak staliśmy, miałem wrażenie, że to już kiedyś miało miejsce. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzały mi się takie sytuacje. _Deja vu. _– Louis, proszę cię…

- To jednak mnie znasz – przerwałem jej, uśmiechając się szarmancko. – A ja dalej nie mam pojęcia, jak masz na imię.

W jej oczach dostrzegłem coś, czego nie umiałem określić. Zmrużyłem oczy, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Przechyliłem głowę na bok, opierając się dłonią o ścianę przy jej głowie. Dziewczyna starała się zachować jak największy dystans, ale uniemożliwiałem jej to. Już nie była tak wojownicza jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu, ale dalej wydawała mi się tak znajoma i jednocześnie tajemnicza.

- Zostaw mnie – wysyczała, po czym prześlizgnęła mi się pod ramieniem.

- Hej! – krzyknąłem za nią, ale nawet się nie odwróciła. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, kręcąc z niedowierzeniem głową. – I tak się z tobą umówię.

Powolnym krokiem, ruszyłem do salonu, gdzie zniknęła karmelowa panna. Stanąłem w progu i opierając się o framugę drzwi, patrzyłem na zebranych. Liam i Zayn żartowali sobie, a Niall siedział metr dalej i wydawał się dalej przygaszony. Wujaszek rozmawiał z rudowłosą dziewczyną. Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i tylko modliłem się w duchu, by mnie nie zabił za tą akcję sprzed chwili. Jeśli mu powiedziała, byłem już martwy.

- Możemy zaczynać, chłopcy? – Starszy mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków, tak by stanąć na środku pokoju. Objął ramieniem karmelową pannę i kiwnął na mnie głową, ale nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. – To córka mojej kuzynki, Karen. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale gdy przypadkiem nasze oczy się spotkały, poczułem schód bijący od nich. – Wiem, że miało być całe to przyjęcie, ale w ostatniej chwili nastąpiła zmiana planów. Karen od jutra będzie pomagała Willowi w wychowywaniu was, dzieciaki. Jednak przez poprzednią pracę, nie miała ona zbyt dużo czasu na zwiedzanie, a skoro teraz ma z wami jeździć po kraju, to jeden z was będzie pełnił tak jakby rolę przewodnika. Myślę, że Louis będzie do tego idealny.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, gdy przymknęła oczy, by nie wybuchnąć. Jej porcelanowe policzki przybrały barwę wiśni. Wyglądała tak uroczo. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zaciskając dłoń w pięść na kilka sekund. Po chwili jednak rozluźniła się Chyba Cowell zapomniał ją poinformować o swoich planach.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jej stronę, ale nie przyjęła jej. Chłód orzechowych tęczówek, zastąpił ogień nienawiści. Tylko co takiego zrobiłem, że ona żywi do mnie takie uczucia? Jest to zupełnie odwrotność tego, co chciałem osiągnąć. Miałem ją znaleźć i zaprosić na kawę, a nie zniechęcać ją do siebie, gdy los dał mi taką szansę. Zmarnowałem ją.

_Jest chłodniejsza niż lód…_

Telefon Cowella zadzwonił i mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Wykorzystując okazję nachyliłem się nieznacznie do niej, by usłyszała mnie wyraźnie.

- Co ci zrobiłem, Karen?

- Wystarczy, że jesteś – odpowiedziała zniesmaczona moją bliskością. – Nienawidzę zapatrzonych w siebie gwiazdorów, a ty właśnie taki jesteś.

- Nie znasz mnie – wyszeptałem zdezorientowany.

Pokręciła głową jakby ze zrezygnowaniem i niezwykle zręcznie wyrwała mi się. Wyminęła mnie i podeszła do dwójki moich przyjaciół. Liam przywitał ją uśmiechem, a Zayn tylko kiwnął głową. Patrzyłem na nią, oczarowany lekkością, jaką wnosiła do towarzystwa.

_Bardziej ulotna od wiatru…_

Postanowiłem zrezygnować na dzisiaj. Wiedziałem, że będę miał wiele okazji, by ją lepiej poznać i przekonać do siebie. Wsadziłem dłoń do kieszeni spodni i podszedłem do Nialla, ale nie spuszczałem jej z oczu nawet na chwilę.

Włosy opadały jej luźno na szczupłe ramiona, na których widać było drobne piegi. Miała a sobie małą czarną sukienkę i balerinki. Co było bardzo dobre dla mnie, ponieważ nie należałem do najwyższych osób i szczerze nie lubiłem, gdy dziewczyna nosi obcasy.

- Co jest nie tak? – spytałem prosto z mostu. Blondyn od początku spotkania siedział praktycznie w kącie, bawiąc się swoimi palcami, podczas gdy reszta stała w drugim końcu pokoju. – Nie jesteś sobą.

- Źle się czuję. To wszystko – starał się mnie zbyć. – Daj pokój. To Liam chyba jest „tatusiem" zespołu, prawda?

- Dzisiaj go zastępuję – zażartowałem, po czym złapałem go za nadgarstek i wyciągnąłem na taras. Usiadłem na podłodze i oparłem się o barierki. Pociągnąłem chłopaka na dół, by usiadł obok mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. – Nie pierwszy raz jesteś w takim stanie, Niall. Powiedz mi, co się dzieję. Pomogę ci…

- Nikt mi nie pomoże – przerwał mi oschle i schował twarz w dłonie

- Niall? – Położyłem mu uspokajająco rękę na plecach. – Widzę, że się męczysz. Po prostu mi powiedz i będzie lepiej. Nie możesz wiedzieć, że nie uda mi się pomóc, skoro nie wiem o co chodzi. To coś z Zaynem?

Podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem niepokój. Zamrugał kilka razy. Chyba zgadłem część prawdy. Mulat miał coś wspólnego ze stanem, w który popadł. Byłem bezsilny w swojej niewiedzy.

- Nie znienawidzisz mnie? – spytał łamliwym głosem. – Ani nie powiesz, że jestem obrzydliwy?

- Jak mógłbym? – Zdziwił mnie swoimi pytaniami. – Jesteś dla mnie jak młodszy brat i nie mógłbym tego nigdy zrobić.

Pokiwał powoli głową ze zrozumieniem. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a ja czułem, jak moje serce bije w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa. Bałem się najgorszego. Narkomania albo coś podobnego.

- Zakochałem się w Zaynie – wyznał, a ja zastygłem.

To było niemożliwe. Nasz uroczy Irlandczyk gejem?

Wszyscy pojechaliśmy do Louisa. Żadnemu z nas nie chciało się zamawiać taksówki, więc wsiedliśmy zgodnie do samochodu, którym przyjechaliśmy. Ja nie miałem ochoty siedzieć ze wszystkimi, więc poszedłem do pokoju gościnnego i położyłem się na łóżku. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał, ponieważ wiedzieli, że gdy mam zły humor i tak nic nie powiem.

Położyłem się na łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Miałem dość. Ukrywania się, udawania szczęśliwego i tego, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo. Chciało mi się płakać, ale nie miałem już siły na to. I w momencie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a czyjeś ciepłe ciało położyło się na miejscu obok, poczułem się spokojniejszy.

- Jestem przy tobie. – Usłyszałem cichy głos Lou. Przekręcił się i zaczął głaskać po włosach. Poczułem się jak małe dziecko, a uczucia mnie zalały i łza mimowolnie popłynęła po policzku. – Jestem przy tobie. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, jasne?

Pokiwałem głową, ale nie wiem, czy to zauważył. Jego dłoń zjechała niżej i objęła w przyjacielskim uścisku. Chciał mi dodać otuchy i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Chyba potrzebowałem kogoś, kto po prostu mnie przytuli i nie powie pustych słów, które się zapomni po kilku dniach. Mogłem na niego liczyć. Teraz byłem tego pewny. Przyjaciele nie opuszczą mnie bez względu na wszystko, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie mogę powiedzieć, co czuję.

_Trochę ponad 2 tysiące słów. Całkiem nieźle, jak na jeden dzień pisania. W sumie to powinnam się uczyć, ale jakoś tak mnie tchnęło i napisałam. Chciałam, żeby wyszło trochę inaczej. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego, jak opisałam ponowne spotkanie Lou i Karen, ale musi być jak jest. _

_Komentujcie i zadawajcie pytanie postacią TUTAJ_

_Dziękuję._

_PS Jeśli są błędy to przepraszam, ale nie chce mi się sprawdzać błędów xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Rozdział 6: „Jest chłodniejsza niż lód, bardzie ulotna od wiatru, gorętsza niż ogień…"_

_Louis William Tomlinson._

To imię było znane chyba już w całej Anglii. Podobnie jak trzy pozostałe. Razem z Liamem, Niallem i Zaynem zaczęliśmy występować z coverami, skończyliśmy na nagrywaniu własnej płyty. Ale było to chyba trudniejsze niż się wydawało. Wszyscy stwarzają pozory, jakby wszystko było dobrze, jednak Liam nie jest taki dobry w kłamaniu. Ukrywa prawdę, a mimo o ja umiem go przejrzeć. Prawdopodobniej udaje mi się to jako jedynemu.

Poprzedniego dnia zostaliśmy poproszeni na spotkanie z wujaszkiem Simonem przebiegło spokojnie, ale nieobecne spojrzenie Payne'a wzbudziło moje podejrzenia. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać na ten temat, mimo iż wiedział, że ja nie ustępuję. Musiałem jednak poczekać, ponieważ Cowell poprosił mnie o rozmowę na osobności. Byłem tym zdziwiony, ponieważ żadne poważne tematy nie zostały poruszone. Było to zwykłe spotkanie – jak co kilka dni.

Wszyscy wyszli, a ja zostałem. Na kanapie rozsiadł się wygodnie właściciel całej wytwórni Syco. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wskazując na miejsce obok niego. Usiadłem lekko zmieszany. Zmarszczyłem brwi, dokładnie się mu przyglądając. Nienawidziłem tej jego tajemniczości. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że szykuje coś i nie będę umiał mu odmówić. W końcu to jemu cały zespół wszystko zawdzięcza. Nie zależało nam na pieniądzach, ale na sprawdzeniu się, a on nam to umożliwił. Ostatnio jednak przygasaliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy kopniaka.

- Mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie – powiedział po chwili ciszy, a ja wiedziałem, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. – Pomożesz mi?

- A mam wybór, wujaszku? – rzuciłem pytaniem retorycznym. – Co mam zrobić?

- Poniekąd chodzi właśnie o to – zaczął powoli. – Córka mojej kuzynki mieszka na obrzeżach Londynu i pracuje w Domu dziecka. Zadzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj, że ośrodek, w którym jest opiekunką, nie daje rady. Niedługo dzieciaki zostaną przeniesione, a ona straci pracę. Zaoferowałem się, że może zamieszkać u mnie i pracować jako asystentka waszego menadżera. Jedna osoba was raczej nie ogarnie, skoro nawet mnie idzie to opornie.

- Chyba nie rozumiem – mruknąłem, podnosząc się.

- Dalej mało rozgarnięty – zacmokał z udawanym smutkiem, żartując sobie ze mnie. Wywróciłem oczami, po czym wsadziłem dłonie do tylnych kieszeni spodni. – Mówiąc najprościej jak potrafię, potrzebuję kogoś, kto zapewni jej rozrywkę, skoro będzie otaczała się w takim towarzystwie a nie innym i dopilnuje, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego, a że ma wam pomagać to łatwo połączysz jedno z drugim.

Pokiwałem głową. To było dziwne. Czemu akurat ja musiałem zostań niańką jakieś dziewczyny? Nie żebym coś miał do kobiecych kształtów, bo o ile będzie ładna, to zajmę się nią z chęcią, ale znając życie trafię na jakieś straszydło. Simon wręczył mi kartkę z jej danymi. Imię, nazwisko, numer telefonu i tym podobne. Złożyłem ją na pół, a potem jeszcze raz, po czym posłałem mu uśmiech na pożegnanie i wyszedłem przez wielkie drewniane drzwi jego gabinetu.

Kilka godzin później szykowaliśmy się na przyjęcie powitalne, które organizował Cowell. Nikt nie wiedział, kogo wszystkim przedstawi, ale ja mogłem się domyślać. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak wygląda ta dziewczyna i za każdym razem widziałem panienkę, na którą wpadłem nie tak dawno temu. Ale to była niemożliwe, bym spotkał ją ponownie. Londyn jest zbyt wielkim miejsce, żeby takie zdarzenie miało miejsce.

Założyłem swoje ulubione czerwone spodnie i białą koszulę oraz czarne szelki. Stały strój na wyjście. Poprawiłem jeszcze tylko grzywkę, ostatni raz przeglądając się w lustrze. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia, po czym wyszedłem z łazienki. Chłopcy czekali już na mnie. Niall wyjadał ciasteczka z torby, którą starał się schować przed spojrzeniami reszty, Zayn stał przy otwartym oknie i palił, a Liam po prostu siedział, patrząc na mnie. Nie umiałem przejrzeć jego wzroku. Chyba chciał mnie o coś zapytać, ale wiedział, że to nieodpowiednia pora.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i Paul wszedł do środka. Wszyscy wstali, więc ruszyliśmy do auta. Zayn i Liam kłócili się o miejsce obok kierowcy, a Niall szedł za nimi. Wydawał mi się jakiś przygaszony, ale nic nie mówiłem. Zrównałem się z nim krokiem i po prostu poklepałem go po przyjacielsku. Mógł na mnie liczyć zawsze – chciałem, żeby to wiedział. Uśmiechnął się do mnie niewyraźnie, więc mogłem tylko przypuszczać, o co poszło. Ale byłem pewny, że chodzi o Zayna. Jeśli ten mały uroczy leprechun jest smutny to zawsze wina mulata.

Wyminąłem ich i szybko zająłem miejsce obok kierowcy. Zayn i Liam zastygli, patrząc na mnie smutno, a ja tylko pokazałem im język, po czym kazałem zająć miejsca z tyłu. Mulat zajął miejsce przy oknie, a blondynek wcisnął się na środkowe siedzenie. Payne zasnął po kilku minutach jazdy, a jego głowa opadła na ramię przyjaciela i mógłbym przysiąc, że w lusterku zobaczyłem błysk niezadowolenia w czekoladowych tęczówkach Zayna.

- Obudźcie naszą śpiącą królewnę, bo zaraz będziemy na miejscu – zawiadomiłem ich, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem zaraźliwy chichot Irlandczyka. – Trzeba przygotować się psychicznie na te hieny, które będą koczować przed domem wujcia.

- My zawsze jesteśmy gotowi – rzucił leniwie brunet, spoglądając na śpiącego Liama. – No może jednak nie wszyscy.

- Jest zmęczony – bronił szatyna Niall. Pogładził go po włosach, a Zayn poruszył się na miejscu nieznacznie, jednak nie umknęło mi to. – Ostatnio cały czas gdzieś jeździł i coś załatwiał. To nie jest takie przyjemne, wiesz?

- Nieważne – zbył jego słowa, wywracając oczami, po czym sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni czarnej marynarki, którą pomagałem mu wybierać jakiś miesiąc wcześniej. – Kurwa. Nie wziąłem ze sobą papierosów. Możemy się zatrzymać?

- Nie – odpowiedziałem krótko, kręcą głową do kierowcy, który spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. – Zrobisz sobie dzisiaj odwyk. Poza tym – zacząłem, po czym zmieniłem głos, imitując Simona – w domu Cowella się nie pali, bo dym źle szkodzi ukochanemu „synusiowi" wujaszka.

Niall ponownie się roześmiał, a kąciki ust Zayna uniosły się lekko do góry. Zaspany Liam podniósł głowę i zdezorientowany spojrzał na nas. Machnąłem na to ręką, ponieważ właśnie wjeżdżaliśmy na podjazd. Z domu sączyła się niezbyt głośna muzyka. Wysiedliśmy i o dziwo nikt nas nie zaczepiał. Potarłem dłonią szyję, tak jak zwykłem robić, kiedy się denerwowałem. To było dziwne, ale ni nie mówiłem. Jeśli bylibyśmy tylko my, Simon zadbałby o to, by paparazzi nie naruszyli naszej prywatności, ale kiedy jest więcej „gwiazd" ciężko nad tym zapanować, więc nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że nie ma żadnego dziennikarza. Przecież czyhali tylko na kolejną sensację. To był dobry moment. Imprez powitalna, na której zaproszeni zostali bożyszcza nastolatek. Rozentuzjazmowany i nieświadomy niczego Niall energicznie zadzwonił do drzwi.

_{hotter than fire}_

- Czy tylko ja uważam, że to dziwne? Nie ma hien – powiedział szeptem Liam, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie chciałem potwierdzać czegoś, czego nie byłem pewien. – Jesteśmy tylko my?

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a ja zamarłem. Stała w nich dziewczyna o karmelowych włosach. Uśmiechnęła się, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach chłopaków, aż natrafiła na moją. Spięła się, ale nic nie powiedziała i z wymuszonym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, przesunęła się w drzwiach, robiąc nam miejsce.

- Karmelowa panna – szepnąłem, przystając obok niej, gdy reszta weszła i skierowała się do salonu. – Miło cię znowu widzieć. To chyba przeznaczenie, wiesz?

- Słucham? – spytała zmieszana, odsunęła się na krok, jakby wiedziała, że chcę wyciągnąć rękę, by przeczesać palcami jej włosy. Tak bardzo chciałem sprawdzić czy są tak słodkie, na jakie wyglądają. I gdy tak staliśmy, miałem wrażenie, że to już kiedyś miało miejsce. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzały mi się takie sytuacje. _Deja vu. _– Louis, proszę cię…

- To jednak mnie znasz – przerwałem jej, uśmiechając się szarmancko. – A ja dalej nie mam pojęcia, jak masz na imię.

W jej oczach dostrzegłem coś, czego nie umiałem określić. Zmrużyłem oczy, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Przechyliłem głowę na bok, opierając się dłonią o ścianę przy jej głowie. Dziewczyna starała się zachować jak największy dystans, ale uniemożliwiałem jej to. Już nie była tak wojownicza jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu, ale dalej wydawała mi się tak znajoma i jednocześnie tajemnicza.

- Zostaw mnie – wysyczała, po czym prześlizgnęła mi się pod ramieniem.

- Hej! – krzyknąłem za nią, ale nawet się nie odwróciła. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, kręcąc z niedowierzeniem głową. – I tak się z tobą umówię.

Powolnym krokiem, ruszyłem do salonu, gdzie zniknęła karmelowa panna. Stanąłem w progu i opierając się o framugę drzwi, patrzyłem na zebranych. Liam i Zayn żartowali sobie, a Niall siedział metr dalej i wydawał się dalej przygaszony. Wujaszek rozmawiał z rudowłosą dziewczyną. Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i tylko modliłem się w duchu, by mnie nie zabił za tą akcję sprzed chwili. Jeśli mu powiedziała, byłem już martwy.

- Możemy zaczynać, chłopcy? – Starszy mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków, tak by stanąć na środku pokoju. Objął ramieniem karmelową pannę i kiwnął na mnie głową, ale nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. – To córka mojej kuzynki, Karen. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale gdy przypadkiem nasze oczy się spotkały, poczułem schód bijący od nich. – Wiem, że miało być całe to przyjęcie, ale w ostatniej chwili nastąpiła zmiana planów. Karen od jutra będzie pomagała Willowi w wychowywaniu was, dzieciaki. Jednak przez poprzednią pracę, nie miała ona zbyt dużo czasu na zwiedzanie, a skoro teraz ma z wami jeździć po kraju, to jeden z was będzie pełnił tak jakby rolę przewodnika. Myślę, że Louis będzie do tego idealny.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, gdy przymknęła oczy, by nie wybuchnąć. Jej porcelanowe policzki przybrały barwę wiśni. Wyglądała tak uroczo. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zaciskając dłoń w pięść na kilka sekund. Po chwili jednak rozluźniła się Chyba Cowell zapomniał ją poinformować o swoich planach.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jej stronę, ale nie przyjęła jej. Chłód orzechowych tęczówek, zastąpił ogień nienawiści. Tylko co takiego zrobiłem, że ona żywi do mnie takie uczucia? Jest to zupełnie odwrotność tego, co chciałem osiągnąć. Miałem ją znaleźć i zaprosić na kawę, a nie zniechęcać ją do siebie, gdy los dał mi taką szansę. Zmarnowałem ją.

_Jest chłodniejsza niż lód…_

Telefon Cowella zadzwonił i mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Wykorzystując okazję nachyliłem się nieznacznie do niej, by usłyszała mnie wyraźnie.

- Co ci zrobiłem, Karen?

- Wystarczy, że jesteś – odpowiedziała zniesmaczona moją bliskością. – Nienawidzę zapatrzonych w siebie gwiazdorów, a ty właśnie taki jesteś.

- Nie znasz mnie – wyszeptałem zdezorientowany.

Pokręciła głową jakby ze zrezygnowaniem i niezwykle zręcznie wyrwała mi się. Wyminęła mnie i podeszła do dwójki moich przyjaciół. Liam przywitał ją uśmiechem, a Zayn tylko kiwnął głową. Patrzyłem na nią, oczarowany lekkością, jaką wnosiła do towarzystwa.

_Bardziej ulotna od wiatru…_

Postanowiłem zrezygnować na dzisiaj. Wiedziałem, że będę miał wiele okazji, by ją lepiej poznać i przekonać do siebie. Wsadziłem dłoń do kieszeni spodni i podszedłem do Nialla, ale nie spuszczałem jej z oczu nawet na chwilę.

Włosy opadały jej luźno na szczupłe ramiona, na których widać było drobne piegi. Miała a sobie małą czarną sukienkę i balerinki. Co było bardzo dobre dla mnie, ponieważ nie należałem do najwyższych osób i szczerze nie lubiłem, gdy dziewczyna nosi obcasy.

- Co jest nie tak? – spytałem prosto z mostu. Blondyn od początku spotkania siedział praktycznie w kącie, bawiąc się swoimi palcami, podczas gdy reszta stała w drugim końcu pokoju. – Nie jesteś sobą.

- Źle się czuję. To wszystko – starał się mnie zbyć. – Daj pokój. To Liam chyba jest „tatusiem" zespołu, prawda?

- Dzisiaj go zastępuję – zażartowałem, po czym złapałem go za nadgarstek i wyciągnąłem na taras. Usiadłem na podłodze i oparłem się o barierki. Pociągnąłem chłopaka na dół, by usiadł obok mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. – Nie pierwszy raz jesteś w takim stanie, Niall. Powiedz mi, co się dzieję. Pomogę ci…

- Nikt mi nie pomoże – przerwał mi oschle i schował twarz w dłonie

- Niall? – Położyłem mu uspokajająco rękę na plecach. – Widzę, że się męczysz. Po prostu mi powiedz i będzie lepiej. Nie możesz wiedzieć, że nie uda mi się pomóc, skoro nie wiem o co chodzi. To coś z Zaynem?

Podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem niepokój. Zamrugał kilka razy. Chyba zgadłem część prawdy. Mulat miał coś wspólnego ze stanem, w który popadł. Byłem bezsilny w swojej niewiedzy.

- Nie znienawidzisz mnie? – spytał łamliwym głosem. – Ani nie powiesz, że jestem obrzydliwy?

- Jak mógłbym? – Zdziwił mnie swoimi pytaniami. – Jesteś dla mnie jak młodszy brat i nie mógłbym tego nigdy zrobić.

Pokiwał powoli głową ze zrozumieniem. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a ja czułem, jak moje serce bije w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa. Bałem się najgorszego. Narkomania albo coś podobnego.

- Zakochałem się w Zaynie – wyznał, a ja zastygłem.

To było niemożliwe. Nasz uroczy Irlandczyk gejem?

Wszyscy pojechaliśmy do Louisa. Żadnemu z nas nie chciało się zamawiać taksówki, więc wsiedliśmy zgodnie do samochodu, którym przyjechaliśmy. Ja nie miałem ochoty siedzieć ze wszystkimi, więc poszedłem do pokoju gościnnego i położyłem się na łóżku. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał, ponieważ wiedzieli, że gdy mam zły humor i tak nic nie powiem.

Położyłem się na łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Miałem dość. Ukrywania się, udawania szczęśliwego i tego, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo. Chciało mi się płakać, ale nie miałem już siły na to. I w momencie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a czyjeś ciepłe ciało położyło się na miejscu obok, poczułem się spokojniejszy.

- Jestem przy tobie. – Usłyszałem cichy głos Lou. Przekręcił się i zaczął głaskać po włosach. Poczułem się jak małe dziecko, a uczucia mnie zalały i łza mimowolnie popłynęła po policzku. – Jestem przy tobie. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, jasne?

Pokiwałem głową, ale nie wiem, czy to zauważył. Jego dłoń zjechała niżej i objęła w przyjacielskim uścisku. Chciał mi dodać otuchy i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Chyba potrzebowałem kogoś, kto po prostu mnie przytuli i nie powie pustych słów, które się zapomni po kilku dniach. Mogłem na niego liczyć. Teraz byłem tego pewny. Przyjaciele nie opuszczą mnie bez względu na wszystko, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie mogę powiedzieć, co czuję.

_Trochę ponad 2 tysiące słów. Całkiem nieźle, jak na jeden dzień pisania. W sumie to powinnam się uczyć, ale jakoś tak mnie tchnęło i napisałam. Chciałam, żeby wyszło trochę inaczej. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego, jak opisałam ponowne spotkanie Lou i Karen, ale musi być jak jest. _

_Komentujcie i zadawajcie pytanie postacią TUTAJ_

_Dziękuję._

_PS Jeśli są błędy to przepraszam, ale nie chce mi się sprawdzać błędów xD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Rozdział 7: „I mimo wszystko ona oferuje mi pomoc…"_

Wschód słońca o poranku. Dawno go nie widziałem. Chmury snuły się wolno po niebie, mieniąc się ciepłymi, niemal ognistymi, kolorami. Nikła czerwień zmieniała się w płynne złoto, by zniknął w otchłani. Matowe niebo przysłaniało swoją płachtą całe miasto – jeszcze pogrążone we śnie. Latarnie paliły się bladym światłem wzdłuż ulicy, na którą patrzyłem przez brudną szybę mojego pokoju w sierocińcu. Westchnąłem cicho, poprawiając koc, którym się przykryłem, by nie zmarznąć.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę niepewnie, gdy ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Mogły to być tylko dwie osoby i żywiłem głęboką nadzieję, że okaże się być to nie kto inny jak zaprzyjaźniona ze mną opiekunka. Karen troszczyła się o mnie z niewiadomych mi powodów i lubiłem ją. Była dla mnie jak starsza siostra. A Jimmy zrobiłby wszystko, by mnie dorwać. Ostatnio o mały włos, a skończyłbym przez niego w szpitalu. Przyzwyczaiłem się prze ten cały czas, od kiedy zacząłem pracować, do bólu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie był on tak silny jak wtedy, gdy dopadł mnie razem ze swoją bandą kilka dni wcześniej. Skończyło się na rozciętej wardze, podbitym oku, niezliczonej ilości siniaków, obolałymi żebrami i nie tylko. Przypuszczałem, że przez ich „widzi mi się" nie zdobędę żadnej kasy do końca tygodnia – nie było to dla mnie najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji, w której się znalazłem.

_{Angels}_

Zakryłem siniaki i podszedłem do drzwi. Złapałem za klamkę, a zawiasy zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie. W progu wyminęła mnie uśmiechnięta dziewczyna o długich rudych włosach, które tak dobrze znałem. Jej orzechowe oczy nie błyszczały tym blaskiem co zawsze, mimo że na ustach przyklejony widniał szeroki uśmiech. Ubrana była w sukienkę, co nie było normalne. Do pracy przychodziła zawsze w zwykłych jeansach i koszulce, bo tak było jej najwygodniej. Pocałowała mnie w policzek, a ja posłałem jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciała mi dodać otuchy. Zmarszczyłem brwi w oczekiwaniu.

- Nie będę kłamała – powiedziała smutnym głosem. – Harry, ten dom dziecka nie postoi już długo. Ma zostać zlikwidowany w ciągu kilku tygodni. Mój wujek załatwił mi pracę.

Zamrugałem kilka razy. Ona nigdy nie chciała pomocy swojej rodziny. Może to było przez względna to, że chciała sama do wszystkiego dość, a może po prostu lubiła tu pracować – nie wiem. Ale samo poproszenie go o pomoc, o ile to nie on jej zaproponował posadę, było dziwne.

- Zostało ci tylko kilka miesięcy do pełnoletniości, dlatego mogłabym na ten okres przejąć nad tobą czasową opiekę. Wujek zatrudniłby cię i mógłbyś…

- Nie – przerwałem jej. – Nie mógłbym. To byłoby wykorzystywanie cię, a ja dam radę samemu. Tak jak ty chciałaś osiągnąć wszystko o własnych siłach.

- Nie ma nic złego przyjęciu pomocy. Teraz to zrozumiałam. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką i jeśli oferuję ci tymczasową opiekę i pracę, nie musisz się zastanawiać. Powinieneś podziękować i ją przyjąć. Kiedy skończysz osiemnaście lat, będziesz mógł odejść i robić co chcesz. Zastanów się nad tym, dobrze?

Pokiwałem głową, a ona pomachała mi i wyszła. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. To była moja szansa, ale czy mogłem ją tak wykorzystać? Nagle zaproponowała mi pomoc i podejrzenia, choć zapewne nie słuszne, nie dawały mi spokoju. Wszystkie moje cierpienia miały się skończyć. Nie umiałem tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Te upokorzenia, niepowodzenia i ból mogły odejść w niepamięć. Tylko moja głupota powstrzymywała mnie w tym momencie przez przyjęciem propozycji Karen i możliwością nacieszenia się życiem.

Mój telefon zawibrował. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i moje serce stanęło na chwilę.

- Masz czas do jutra, żeby mnie spłacić. Stawka się zwiększyła przez twojego kochasia – przeczytałem szeptem sms. Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem. – Cholera.

W pośpiechu i dość niezdarnie sięgnąłem po portfel, która znajdowała się w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni. Oddech mi przyspieszył. Drżącymi dłońmi otworzyłem go, by przeliczyć jego zawartość. Kilkanaście funtów.

_Nie starczy. Za mało. Wciąż za mało._

Muszę ich spłacić albo naprawdę to się źle skończy. Tak naprawdę nie zgodziłem się sprzedawać własnego ciała, bo byłem tak zdesperowany, by zdobyć pieniądze. Zgodziłem się na to, ponieważ było mi wszystko jedno, jak je zdobędę po tym, co mi zrobili. Kiedy nie zapłaciłem im po raz drugi pogróżki się skończyły. Przeszli do czynów i nie było to przyjemniejsze niż ostatnie pobicie. Zdarli ze mnie spodnie i zabawili się – cała piątka – po kolei. Tamtego dnia straciłem „dziewictwo", jeśli można to tak określić i resztki godności. Dalej brzydzę się tego, co robię, ale po prostu zaczynam do tego przywykać.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, a po policzku popłynęła łza, którą szybko starłem. Przygryzając dolną wargę, sprawdziłem, ile zostało mi do zdobycia. Jeśli by dobrze poszło, jeden klient w zupełności by wystarczył. Przetarłem dłonią twarz i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Poprawiłem koszulkę i spojrzałem w lustro, po czym zamrugałem kilka razy. Nagle zacząłem się zastanawiać, co się stało z tamtym chłopakiem…

- Liam – wyszeptałem jego imię, nieświadomie wyginając usta w półuśmiechu.

Wydawał się uroczy i całkiem bogaty. Ubrania, które miał na sobie na pewno były firmowe i to takie z wyższej półki. Nie to co moje. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje buty.

_Chcę być wolny, ale to także ma swoją cenę._

Mogłem skorzystać z oferty Karen, ale to nie mogło być takie proste. Zamieszkałbym z nią na te kilka miesięcy i pracował u jej wujka – nawet nie wiedziałem, kim on jest! To wszystko było chore. Piękne i zbyt nierealne, bym mógł tego dosięgnąć. Jak księżyc w pełni. Wyciągam rękę i to tak, jakbym go dotykał, ale w rzeczywistości jest lata świetlne od Ziemi.

„_Anioły cię pilnują… Są dookoła ciebie i nigdy nie pozwolą byś został skrzywdzony bardziej, niż Bóg ci nakazał. Anioły utulą cię do snu i pomogą przejść przez najgorsze…"_ – mawiała moja mama. Ale z każdym dniem jej głos w mojej głowie staje się coraz cichszy, mniej wyraźny i jakby niepewny. Mogłem być mały, gdy umarli moi rodzice, jednak dalej pamiętam, jak na siebie patrzyli. Jak mnie przytulali. I ta piosenka, którą zawsze mama śpiewała mina dobranoc.

- And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead – zanuciłem pod nosem, przypominając sobie, jak kobieta o długich jasnych włosach trzymała mnie za rękę i zasypiałem.

Byłem wdzięczny, że choć przez tak krótki czas mogłem doznać miłości. Wiedziałem, co to znaczy być kochanym, mieć rodzinę – niektórzy nie mieli nawet tego. Zacisnąłem palce na obrączce zawieszonej na wisiorku. Zamknąłem oczy, starając się odtworzyć to ciepłe uczucie, gdy mama mnie obejmowała na dobranoc. Tylko ono pozwalało mi przetrwać najtrudniejsze chwile. Tak bardzo mi jej brakowało. Tylko dla niej żyłem. Wiedziałem, że nie chciałaby bym poszedł w jej ślady… Choć niebo wydawało mi się tak odległym miejscem. Zbawienie nie było dla mnie. Grzeszyłem, sprzedając się, ale przynajmniej ci wszyscy, którzy mi płacą, trafią w to samo miejsce.

Złapałem za kurtkę, którą narzuciłem na siebie niedbale i ruszyłem na miasto. Wymknąłem się jak zwykle niepostrzeżenie. Teraz moim celem było znalezienie klubu, gdzie przebywają dość bogaci geje…

Oblizałem usta, jak zwykłem to robić, gdy zastanawiałem się nad czymś. Chciałem ponownie spotkać tego chłopaka, ale w tak wielkim mieście nie byłoby to raczej możliwe. Wpaść tak na niego na rogu ulicy i zaprosić na kawę jak w tych wszystkich komediach romantycznych. Znałem tylko jego imię – to za mało. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, starając się przypomnieć każdy szczegół jego wyglądu. Kręcone włosy koloru płynnej czekolady, szmaragdowe oczy, w których tliły się iskierki niepewności i smutku oraz te dołeczki w policzkach, gdy uśmiechnął się leniwie. Kąciki moich ust uniosły się mimowolnie ku górze, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a w nich pojawił się Zayn. Zamrugałem wyczekująco, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Brunet uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, po czym wyjął zza pleców dłonie. Trzymał w nich dwie butelki piwa, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

- Ja nigdzie nie idę – powiedziałem, machając ręką. – Nie jestem w nastroju na imprezy w gejowskich klubach.

- Nie bądź taki, _tatusiu. _Powinieneś pilnować swojego syna marnotrawnego – stwierdził pół żartem, podchodząc do mnie. – Wiem, że i tak pójdziesz, więc po co się opierasz?

- Zayn, proszę cię…

- Jesteś taki uległy, Liam – wyszeptał z satysfakcją, siadając obok i podając mi butelkę. – Czas się zabawić na mój sposób.

- Wiesz, że nie prześpię się osobą, której nie znam – powiedziałem, popijając trunek. – Tyle razy próbowałeś i nigdy ci się nie udało.

- Tym razem będzie inaczej – mruknął, puszczając do mnie oczko.

Czasami miałem szczerą ochotę go udusić, ale mimo wszystko był moim przyjacielem. Jednym z trzech najlepszych, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem. Był moim bratem mimo błędów, które popełniał. Nie umiałem po prostu go tak zostawić bez nikogo, żeby się upił i następnego dnia nic nie pamiętał – tak jak to się zdarzyło już raz.

Pokręciłem głowę ze zrezygnowaniem. Znał mnie zbyt dobrze i teraz śmiał się mi prosto w twarz. Wygrał. Znowu. Westchnąłem głośno, po czym dopiłem piwo i podniosłem się z miejsca.

- To w co powinienem się ubrać?

- Niezbyt elegancko, ale też nie tak, żebyś wyglądał jak menel.

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek tak wyglądam? – spytałem, unosząc brew i próbując ukryć rozbawienie. – Obraziłeś mnie, przyjacielu.

Wywrócił tylko oczami i zaśmiał się w poduszkę, którą trzymał na kolanach. W jego oczach tańczyły iskierki szczerości, której nie widziałem od dawna. Posłałem mu uśmiech, a następnie ruszyłem do garderoby. Wziąłem pierwszą z brzegu koszulę i zwykłe jeansy, które były nieco przetarte na kolanach, ale mimo wszystko je lubiłem.

Po niecałej godzinie zaparkowaliśmy pod jakimś klubem. Płeć była mi obojętna, ale jakoś dziwnie czułem się w takich miejscach. Sami faceci gapiący się na twój tyłek i myślący tylko o jednym. Wreszcie wiedziałem, co czują dziewczyny w takich sytuacjach. Nie kręcił mnie fakt, że każdy chciał uprawiać ze mną seks, bo byłem sławny. Zaynowi to odpowiadało, ale ja musiałbym najpierw porozmawiać, a przecież oni nie myśleli nawet o tym. Zresztą, kto by się tym przejmował w takich okolicznościach – wódka lała się litrami.

- Jeśli mi się nikt nie spodoba, usiądę przy barze albo wyjdę na zewnątrz i będę na ciebie czekał – ostrzegłem go.

- Jasne, jasne. – Machnął mi ręką przed oczami, po czym wysiadł z auta w podskokach. – Choć, stary, idziemy się zabawić!

Poszedł przodem. Wywróciłem ze zniesmaczeniem oczami. W jego głowie było tylko jedno, a ja akurat na to miałem najmniejszą ochotę. Stanąłem przed wejściem i spojrzałem po mężczyznach, stojących w kolejce. Ochroniarz przywitał się z Zaynem, a mulat szepnął mu coś na ucho. Wtedy mój wzrok padł na chłopaka o kręconych włosach. Stał na rogu naprzeciwległej ulicy. Czekałem, aż podniesie wzrok. Musiałem być pewny, że to on.

- Harry – szepnąłem do siebie, gdy moje oczy spotkały się z tymi szmaragdowymi tęczówkami. – Zayn!

- Co jest, bracie? – spytał, odwracając się w przejściu.

- Idź sam. Ja zaraz przyjdę, dobrze?

Pokiwał dość zdziwiony moim zachowaniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Szybko ruszył w wir tańca, więc ja spojrzałem ponownie na drugą stronę ulicy. Dalej tam stał, ale wzrok miał skierowany w zupełnie innym kierunku. Niemal podbiegłem do niego, obawiając się, że może zaraz odejść.

- Znowu się spotykamy – powiedział cicho, uciekając wzrokiem. – Liam.

- Harry, co tu robisz?

- Pracuję - odpowiedział wymijająco. – Więc wybacz, ale jeśli nie chcesz mnie przelecieć i potem zapłacić, to mógłbyś pójść? To i tak już za wiele jak dla mnie…

Otworzyłem usta z niedowierzenia. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką się spodziewałem, że mi powie. Ale musiałem z nim porozmawiać. Po prostu coś mnie do niego ciągnęło. Wyjąłem kilka banknotów, które składały się na całkiem niezłą sumkę. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę z uśmiechem.

- Tyle wystarczy, żebyś spędził ze mną trochę czasu?

- Ty naprawdę… - Jego zdziwienie było nie mniejsze od mojego. Wyglądam na aż tak świętego? – Dobrze.

- Może się przejdziemy? – Pokazałem kierunek przeciwny od tego, gdzie leżał klub.

Szliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. Cały czas patrzył wyłącznie na ziemię. Ani razu nie podniósł na mnie wzroku. Wpatrywałem się w niego ze skupieniem, ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech. Wydawał się tak uroczy i niewinny. A wnioskując po jego słowach, żadne z tych określeń do niego nie pasowało.

- Czemu to robisz? – spytał niespodziewanie, zatrzymując się.

- Robię co? – Również stanąłem, odwracając w jego stronę. – Przecież nawet cię nie dotknąłem.

- Właśnie! – Dopiero teraz spojrzał mi z zaciekawieniem w oczy. – Czemu mi zapłaciłeś za nic?

- Ostatnio myślałem nad tym, że chcę cię znowu spotkać i porozmawiać – zacząłem. – Te bandziory dalej cię męczą?

Wyciągnąłem rękę, by przeczesać jego włosy, ale spiął się, więc cofnąłem ją. Zadałem niekomfortowe pytanie, jednak chęć poznania prawdy była silniejsza. Tylko czemu aż tak mnie to obchodziło?

- To nie twoja sprawa…

- Od tamtej chwili, gdy ci chciałem pomóc, jest moja. Jeśli cię skrzywdzili mogę…

- Zamknij się i rób to, za co ma zapłaciłeś – powiedział szybko, po czym złączył nasze usta w pośpiesznym pocałunku.

_Znowu dość krótko, ale za to jaka końcówka, co? xD_

_Jest już późno, boli mnie nerka, a rano muszę wcześnie wstać, bo jadę na badania, ale co tam. Rozdział w końcu jest, więc warto było!_

_Miał być przed 21, przepraszam, ale nie było mnie dzisiaj w szkole, bo koszmarnie się czułam i przyjaciel przyszedł zobaczyć jak się czuję. Wyszedł później niż miał i tak wyszło, że nie miałam czasu skończyć._


	11. Chapter 11

_Rozdział 7 [część 2]: „Jeśli się zaniepokoisz, będę twoim żołnierzem"_

Pocałunek był szybki, niedbały i wymuszony. Nie powiem, że nie chciałem go odwzajemnić, ale nie umiałem go tak po prostu wykorzystać. Kiedy przycisnął swoje usta do moich, zastygłem – rozdarty pomiędzy przyjemnością a poczuciem winy, które pojawiło się niespodziewanie. Kiedy zmysły do mnie wróciły, odepchnąłem go. Harry spojrzał na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, ale nie widziałem w nim oburzenia czy niechęci – coś co mógł omylnie szukać u mnie. To było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie.

- Harry – zacząłem miękko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Miałem ochotę go pocałować, te usta tak kusiły. – Nie to miałem na myśli. Mówiłem, chcę porozmawiać. _Tylko_ tyle.

Zmrużył swoje niesamowicie zielone oczy, po czym przeszył mnie wymownym wzrokiem. Zrobił krok do tyłu i jakby zawstydzony założył ręce na piersi. Przyglądał mi się chwilę, po czym westchnął.

- Dobrze. Zapłaciłeś mi, więc… Jaki plan? – spytał nieco bardziej zachrypniętym głosem niż kilka minut wcześniej. – Muszę spędzić z tobą noc i tak, prawda?

- Nie martw się – wyszeptałem, kładąc mu ramię na ramieniu i prowadząc do samochodu. – Nawet cię nie dotknę. Po prostu potrzebuję wytchnienia, a ty mimo wszystko przykułeś moją uwagę.

Chłopak o szmaragdowych oczach zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się chwilę nad moimi słowami, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo doszliśmy do auta. Otworzyłem przed nim drzwi i czekałem, aż wsiądzie. Zajął miejsce, ale jakby mnie ignorował. Czy chęć porozmawiania jest mu aż tak obca, że nie umie się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji? A może to ja zrobiłem coś nie tak…

- Możesz włączyć radio? – spytał cicho, ale podniósł na mnie wzrok, co było już jakimś postępem.

- Wciśnij po prostu ten największy przycisk i wybierz stacje – wyjaśniłem, skręcając zdecydowanie w wąską uliczkę. Jechaliśmy przez kilka minut, słuchając jakieś wolnej piosenki. Może to tylko mi się wydawało, ale muzyka jakby go uspokajała. Rozluźnił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Zaraz wysiadamy.

Zaparkowałem zaraz pod hotelem, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy. Nienawidziłem tych przeprowadzek. Niby miałem mój własny apartament – jak każdy z chłopaków – to i tak większość czasu spędzaliśmy w hotelach. Brak czasu dla samego siebie dobijał mnie jeszcze bardziej. Zayn miał gwarantowaną przez właścicieli klubu anonimowość. A ja? To zupełnie inna historia.

- Liam? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Harry'ego. – Czemu nie wysiadamy?

- Przepraszam – mruknąłem, odpinając pasy, a następnie wysiadając. – Chodź.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego zachęcająco. Przecież nie chciałem mu nic zrobić, więc czemu wciąż był taki niepewny? Poza tym ten seks byłby dla mnie dziwny i niesmaczny. To doznanie nie jest tylko jakimś zaspokojeniem cielesnej potrzeby, jak to określa Zayn, ale głównie wynika z miłości. Jeden jedyny raz uprawiałem seks bez jakiegoś uczucia. To były moje szesnaste urodziny i trochę przesadziłem z alkoholem. Nawet nie pamiętałem imienia dziewczyny, która mnie wtedy „rozdziewiczyła".

- Ty na pewno nie…?

- Harry – przerwałem mu miękko, ale zdecydowanie. – Mówiłem ci, że zależy mi tylko na rozmowie, a mam dużo pieniędzy, więc płacę ci za twój stracony na mnie czas. Dobrze? Nie jestem gościem, który pieprzy kogoś, kogo nawet dobrze nie poznał.

Chłopak niepewnie pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, ale wyraźnie dało się zauważyć spokój i jakby zadowolenie na jego twarzy. Złapałem go delikatnie za ramię – jakby był z porcelany i mógł stłuc się przy najmniejszym fałszywym ruchu – i wskazałem środek budynku, po czym wyjąłem komórkę chcąc zadzwonić.

- Poczekasz przed windą?

Posłusznie poszedł, a ja jednym kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami wykręciłem numer Zayna. Chyba nawet nie zauważył, że mnie nie ma, skoro sam nie zadzwonił. _Jeśli mu przerwę w trakcie „czegoś" – trudno._ Nie chciałem, żeby on potem przeszkadzał mnie.

Po czwartym sygnale odebrał.

- Leeyum! – Po głosie mogłem się tylko domyślać, że impreza się rozkręciła, a on znowu przesadził z alkoholem. Westchnąłem cicho i już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale wpadł mi w słowo. – Widziałem was! Co to za chłopak, z którym się zabawiałeś? A może to była dziewczyna? Nie widziałem z tak daleka, a twoja wielka głowa wszystko zasłaniała!

- Zayn, jesteś tam od prawie godziny, a już zdążyłeś się schlać w trzy dupy – powiedziałem z przekąsem, ignorując jego słowa. – Nie mogę po ciebie przyjechać, bo muszę z kimś porozmawiać, ale poproszę…

- Jasne – przerwał mi, po czym zaśmiał się lubieżnie. – Życzę miłej rozmowy!

Moje policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałej wiśni i już myślałem nad tym, co mu odpowiedzieć, ale rozłączył się. Jęknąłem przeciągle, po czym kopnąłem w krawężnik. Przygryzłem dolną wargę. Przez chwilę rozważałem, czy na pewno powinienem dzwonić do Nialla. Zayn po pijaku jest nieobliczalny, a nasz Irlandczyk to jedna z tych osób, które są zbyt miłe i uległe, więc mógłby sobie nie poradzić. Ale na Lou nie mogłem liczyć z drugiej strony – mama do niego przyjechała.

- A co mi tam – mruknąłem do siebie, po czym wysłałem szybkiego smsa do blondyna.

Po chwili z uśmiechem na ustach stanąłem obok Harry'ego, który wcisnął przycisk windy. Wsiedliśmy, ale staliśmy od siebie dość daleko. Czemu więc ta winda była taka ciasna? Odpiąłem górny guzik koszuli, bo zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Harry? - Nawet nie drgnął, gdy spojrzałem w jego szmaragdowe oczy. – Jesteśmy.

- Ah – mruknął zmieszany, po czym wyszedł z windy i zrób krok w bok.

- Proszę cię, nie zachowuj się tak – powiedziałem, ruszając w stronę pokoju. – Wcześniej byłeś taki… odważny.

Zaśmiałem się, ale jednak sytuacja była niezręczna. Może i chciałem odwzajemnić pocałunek, ale nie mógłbym wykorzystać tego, co robi, by się z nim po prostu przespać. To by mi nie pomogło, a tylko bym miał wyrzuty sumienia.

_{Soldier}_

Wyjąłem klucze do apartamentu, a gdy przekręciłem je w zamku, drzwi otworzyły się. Odwróciłem się do Harry'ego i zamaszystym gestem wskazałem środek apartamentu. Wszedł niepewnie, po czym stanął na środku, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Jego oczy błyszczały i poczułem, że to jest osoba, która zmieni moje życie. Musiałem go chronić. To było instynktownie.

_Pomogę ci…_

- Jesteś muzykiem? – spytał, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań. Podniosłem na niego wzrok. – Niezły sprzęt…

Podszedł oczarowany do mikrofonu i innych rzeczy. Przyglądał się gitarze, jakby była to najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie, a moje serce zmiękło natychmiast. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie pod nosem, gdy przejeżdżał trochę niezdarnie po strunach – pewnie bojąc się uszkodzić instrument.

- Śpiewam w zespole – wyjaśniłem. _On naprawdę nie wie, kim jestem!_ Wziąłem od niego gitarę i usiadłem na miejscu obok. – Chcesz posłuchać, co ostatnio napisałem?

Pokiwał głową, przyglądając mi się z zainteresowaniem. Moje palce już same odnajdywały progi, a druga ręka automatycznie wygrywała rytm. Grałem to już tyle razy, a wciąż nie miałem całego tekstu – tylko melodię.

- _I'll get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it_ – zacząłem, uderzając w kolejne struny. Dźwięki jakie wydawała gitara były wyjątkowo delikatne. Czułem na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, ale nie podnosiłem wzroku, by nie pomylić strun. – _You're thirsty I'll be rain, you get hurt I'll Take the pain…_

A gdy już otwierałem usta, by zacząć kolejną zwrotkę, usłyszałem jego głos. Śpiewał cicho i niepewnie, jednak coś w tym było. Nie umiałem przerwać grania czy wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Po prostu słuchałem go jak oczarowany. Urwał nagle, a cały czar prysł. Odstawiłem gitarę i spojrzałem na niego. Po prostu wiedziałem, że umie śpiewać. _Wiedziałem._

- Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszy, ale aż tak nie fałszuję, żebyś się śmiał ze mnie…

- To nie tak – zaprzeczyłem, machając ręką. – Kiedy usłyszałem po raz pierwszy twój głos, wiesz wtedy, gdy cię obroniłem – powiedziałem, a on pokiwał głową i w jego oczach zabłyszczał dziwny smutek. – Pomyślałem sobie, że może umiesz śpiewać. Czasem się da to wyczuć, wiesz? Ale to co okazałeś. _Wow._ Jesteś genialny! Tylko musisz bardziej otwierać usta i nie bać się wydobywać dźwięków. Ale twoja barwa jest kojąca i inna… Nie wiem, jak to określić.

Patrzyłem prosto w jego oczy. Tęczówki jakby pojaśniały i zatańczyły w nich iskierki szczęścia. Uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tak prawdziwie – szczerze. Nie umiałem tego nie odwzajemnić. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i poczochrałem jego włosy. Były tak miękkie w dotyku, że nie chciałem ich puszczać, ale zauważyłem oburzoną minę chłopaka, więc się wycofałem.

- Zrobić ci coś do picia? Herbata, kawa czy może jakiś sok? – spytałem, wstając nagle i kierując się do kuchni.

- Na kawę chyba za późno, prawda? – Jego uroczy śmiech dotarł do moich uszu i pomyślałem, że nie mógłby być jeszcze bardziej niewinny. Jakim cudem ktoś taki wpakował się w tak wstrętną „pracę"? Musiałem go z tego wyciągnąć. Tylko jak? – Może herbatę, jeśli masz zieloną.

- Już się robi! – Zasalutowałem w drzwiach kuchni, po czym włączyłem czajnik elektryczny, a w szafeczce nad stolikiem znalazłem pudełeczko z zieloną herbatą. – Za kilka minut będzie!

- Dobrze – odkrzyknął. – Mogę coś ci dopisać do tego tekstu?

- Pewnie. Męczę się z tą piosenką od kilku dni już – westchnąłem.

_- I know you don't believe it but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you,__when you get worried I'll be your soldier. __My aim is so true… - _śpiewał, ale nagle przerwał. Słyszałem, jak przez chwilę nuci dalszą melodię. Musiał umieć czytać z nut, bo właśnie tak zawsze zapisywałem piosenki. Coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiał. – _My aim is so true, I wanna show you I'll try forever…_

_- I'm never gonna say "surrender" – dośpiewałem, wyłączając czajnik. Zaparzyłem herbatę, po czym złapałem kubek za ucho i ruszyłem do pokoju. – _Nieźle ci idzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co dać w tym wersie i męczyło mnie to przez całą noc.

Harry posłał mi dziękujący uśmiech i upił łyk gorącego napoju. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem, po czym przymknął z rozkoszy powieki. Wachlarz długich czarnych rzęs opadł na jego – teraz zaróżowione – policzki. Miałem ochotę go przytulić. Tak po prostu. Jakoś dodać otuchy i pocieszyć. Przecież każdy zasługuje, by mieć kogoś do obrony. Ja musiałem go chronić przed światem. Wyobrażenie tego, co musiał przejść i jakie to było bolesne, jest dla mnie straszne. Nigdy bym tak nie umiał, nawet gdybym był do tego zmuszony. Brakowało mi tej siły psychicznej, by przełamać się i pomyśleć o mniejszym złu.

- Zobacz – mruknął, zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem znad zielonego kubka, który był moim ulubionym, po czym wskazał na kartkę. – Wydaje mi się, że pasuje do melodii i tekstu, ale nie znam się na tym.

- Jestem przekonany, że jest dobrze – powiedziałem przekonywująco, śledząc wzrokiem litery na białym papierze. Jego charakter pisma był zgrabny i jednocześnie tak ujmująco dziecięcy – tego się po prostu nie dało inaczej określić. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy skończyłem czytać. Sam bym tego lepiej nie napisał. – Naprawdę jesteś genialny! Dziękuję!

Pocałowałem go w policzek, po czym szybko złapałem za gitarę i zacząłem grać utwór od początku. Nowa dawka adrenaliny mną zawładnęła. To było właśnie to – Harry. To jego cały czas mi brakowało. Tej świeżości i innego spojrzenia na swoje prace. Kogoś, kto nie był związany z żadną wytwórnią ani nie wiedział, jak wygląda taka praca.

Selena to inna historia. Ją znałem od dawna i wciągnąłem w branżę muzyczną przez własną głupotę. Niby nic, ale robiła za chórki już u kilku wykonawców. Niby się nie zmieniła i twierdziła, że to była tylko taka zabawa, ale jakoś spotkania z nią już nie dawały mi się tak oderwać przez tę świadomość.

Kiedy skończyłem całą piosenkę, zacząłem ją po raz kolejny, poprawiając nieznacznie nuty. Jednak połowie się zatrzymałem. Harry zasnął z pustym kubkiem w dłoni. Wyglądał jak anioł z rozsypanymi lokami na poduszce dookoła głowy i nie miałem serca go obudzić. Odłożyłem gitarę i podniosłem się, jak najciszej tylko potrafiłem, po czy wyjąłem mu kubek z ręki. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- Jesteś uroczy – wyszeptałem, składając pocałunek na jego czole. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by tego nie zrobić. – Słodkich snów.

Po raz ostatni tego wieczora przeczesałem palcami jego włosy, po czym ostrożnie położyłem się na miejscu obok. Nie była może to najwygodniejsza opcja, ale nie chciałem zasnąć sam tej nocy. Przykryłem nas obu kocem, który leżał złożony od poprzedniego wieczora na krześle. I to był moment, gdy poczułem się jak w podstawówce. Sam nie wiem czemu. Ale podobał mi się taki stan rzeczy i nie chciałem, żeby ta noc się kończyła. Miał przyjść kolejny ciężki dzień – nie tylko dla mnie, ale przede wszystkim dla Harry'ego. _Może udałoby mi się wziąć dzień wolnego i zabrać go na drogne zakupy?_

_- I'll be your soldier – _zanuciłem mu do ucha, wtulając się w jego ciepłe plecy. – _I'll be your soldier…_

_Tym razem szybko napisałam co? Wystarczy tylko mieć wenę. Oby teraz przyszła na 19red22blue, bo chciałabym dodać te dwa rozdziały do końca tego roku. _

_Już mam pomysł na 8 i kilka dalszych rozdziałów, więc raczej teraz zaczną pojawiać się bardziej regularnie niż ostatnio, ale nic nie obiecuję, bo to w końcu 3 gimnazjum. I tak zbyt dużo czasu już poświęcam tumblr i innym rzeczom :p_

_PS Przypominam o „Pytaniach do postaci" i proszę - jeśli przeczytaliście to chociaż skomentujcie krótkim „fajny rozdział, czekam na kolejny" czy coś podobnego. Dziękuję i dobranoc :) .x_

_Skomentuj…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Rozdział 8: „ale tygrysy przychodzą nocą z głosami miękkimi jak burza"_

Przeciągnąłem się na łóżku, po czym przekręciłem się na drugi bok, by spojrzeć na godzinę. Dłuższa wskazówka zegara znajdowała się na szóstce, a krótsza na dziesiątce. Jęknąłem, podnosząc się z ledwością, a materac zaskrzypiał. Chwyciłem za biały podkoszulek i gdy go założyłem, coś mi się przypomniało. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni, by po chwili wyjąć z niej komórkę. Miałem zadzwonić do Liama jak z kręceniem teledysku. Nasz _tatuś_ trzymał przy sobie magiczny dzienniczek, gdzie miał spisane terminy wszystkich spotkać, więc staliśmy się uzależnieni od niego.

- Kurwa - przekląłem pod nosem, gdy uderzyłem kolanem w róg - Małe, wredne to to...

Jakoś doszedłem do stołu, by usiąść na krześle. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na komórkę, zanim wykręciłem numer do przyjaciela. Uniosłem wolną rękę i przetarłem zaspane oczy. O dziwo nie odczuwałem nudności ani bólu głowy. Tego dnia byłem wyjątkowo wolny od kaca, co bardzo mi odpowiadało, bo zazwyczaj po takich imprezach nie umiałem podnieść się z łóżka aż do obiadu.

Niedawno spędziłem noc w klubie o wdzięcznej nazwie "Diabelski śmiech". Drinki wyjątkowo mi smakowały, ale i tak skończyłem pijąc wódkę z jakimś wysokim blondynem o przerażająco głębokich zielonych oczach. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok przez cały wieczór, aż w końcu podszedł do mnie z lubieżnym uśmiechem na ustach. Spodobał mi się, więc kontynuowałem jego zabawę na spojrzenia. Tym razem podrywał mnie jakiś rudzielec. Z początku wydawał się być interesujący, jednak daleko mu było do tamtego chłopaka. Może zbytnio podwyższył poprzeczkę i po prostu moje oczekiwania nie zostały zaspokojone tak, jak tego oczekiwałem. Ale wciąż - seks bez zobowiązań w jednej z kabin wyjątkowo czystej łazienki - takie emocje, których mi dostarczył, były całkiem przyjemne.

Westchnąłem. Liam nie odbierał, co było dziwne. Podniosłem się i wyciągnąłem się po raz kolejny z cichym jękiem. Ziewnąłem, po czym rozejrzałem się po pokoju. W rogu zauważyłem kapcie, które juz po chwili włożyłem na swoje zmarznięte stopy. Jak nie odbierał, to musiałem się do niego przejść. Został on ulokowany piętro wyżej. Czekałem na windę z minutę, wciskając zawzięcie przycisk przywołujący ją. Wywróciłem oczami lekko podenerwowany i ruszyłem w stronę schodów. To było zaledwie dziesięć kroków. Mogłem od razu wejść, zamiast czekać jak jakaś gwiazdka.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem, wszedłem po schodkach i stwierdziłem, że powinienem wrócić do ćwiczenia na siłowni. Straciłem kondycję – Niall i Louis pewnie też. Tylko Liam dalej chodził wytrwale na siłownie co sobotę. Reszta z nas stwierdziła, że jest zbyt zmęczona po całym tygodniu i jeszcze te koncerty, więc przestaliśmy ćwiczyć. Teraz tego żałowałem. Już nawet jednego piętra nie chciało mi się iść i to był straszny wstyd.

Stanąłem przed drzwiami pokoju ciemnego blondyna, zastanawiając się, czy zapukać, czy od razu wejść, jak to wszyscy zwykliśmy. Ale jeśli pamięć i wzrok mnie nie myliły, to nasz kochany tatuś się z kimś całował poprzedniego dnia. Nie wiedziałem na ile głupi był, więc mogłem dopuścić opcję, że zaprosił do siebie to osobę. Jednak nie sądziłem, by spędzili ze sobą upojną noc. Liam prędzej zasnąłby, niż kochałby się z jakąś przypadkową osobą.

Nie był mną.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, wybierając jeszcze inne rozwiązanie. Z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach, który był bardziej szatański niż ironiczny, delikatnie nacisnąłem klamkę. Nigdy nie zamykał drzwi, żebyśmy w razie czego mogli bez problemu wejść, co czas nie było dobrym pomysłem. Pchnąłem drzwi na kilka centymetrów – tylko na tyle, by wychylić głowę i sprawdzić, jak się ma sytuacja.

- Liam? – szepnąłem cicho, ale jeśli by nie spał, usłyszałby mnie.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki i kiedy tylko spojrzałem w stronę łóżka, zastygłem. Nie był sam. Spał smacznie przytulony do jakiegoś chłopaka o burzy kręconych loków, które przypominały płynną czekoladę.

Przechyliłem głowę nieco w bok i zrobiłem krok do przodu, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Wydawało mi się, iż już go widziałem, ale już z tyloma osobami się spotykałem, że mogłem się pomylić. Kiedy nieznajomy przekręcił się nieznacznie, mrucząc coś pod nosem, oświeciło mnie.

_Ten dzieciak…_

Szybko wyjąłem telefon i zrobiłem im zdjęcie. Nawet nie wiem po co. To był głupi impuls, ale pomyślałem sobie, że mógłbym je wykorzystać przeciwko Liamowi. Spotykanie się z tą męską dziwką było niewłaściwe. On po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić, bo ten chłopak złamałby mu serce prędzej czy później, a teraz podejrzewałem, że tylko to zdjęcie mogło powstrzymać go przed zbliżeniem się do niego.

Po chwili wycofałem się szybko z apartamentu. Starałem się zachowywać jak najciszej, ale nie wychodziło mi to za dobrze. Mimo to żaden z nich się nie obudził, więc mogłem spokojnie wrócić do siebie. I nagle zderzyłem się z kimś, gdy już mijałem, otwierające się drzwi windy.

- Uważaj! – krzyknąłem, nie patrząc na osobę przede mną, ale po chwili podniosłem wzrok. – Niall, co tu robisz?

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – wyjaśnił cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

- Naprawdę? Teraz? – Wywróciłem oczami. Wszystkie moje emocje zaczęły się już mieszać i nie wiedziałem, o co byłem zły. – Przyjdź później. Nie mam teraz ochoty na zwierzenia.

- Ale to ważne, Zayn! – powiedział błagalnym tonem, po czym złapał mnie za rękaw koszulki. Jego oczy były pełne niepewności i zakłopotania. Błyszczała się w nich ta iskierka, przez którą wiedziałem, że nie podda się tak łatwo. Musiało to być ważne, ale po prostu nie miałem ochoty o czymkolwiek rozmawiać. – Proszę.

- Niall – wypowiedziałem jego imię z dziwną dla mnie w jego stronę oschłością w głosie. – Później. Teraz nie mam na to nastroju.

- Dobrze! – krzyknął ze łzami w oczach. Otwierałem usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale machnął na mnie ręką. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć coś, czego ukrywanie dręczy mnie od dawna, jednak skoro wolisz pobyć sam akurat teraz, to droga wolna. Zdobyłem się na odwagę w końcu, by…

Nie skończył, a jedna samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Był jakiś dziwny. Wyciągnąłem rękę w jego stronę, ale on odsunął się, jakbym zamierzał go uderzyć. To zabolało. Wtedy mój wyraz twarzy złagodniał i chciałem go przytulić, by się uspokoił, jednak on pokręcił tylko głową i ponownie wbiegł do windy, której drzwi po chwili zamknęły się za nim z cichym pstrykiem.

_{I dreamed a dream}_

Biegłem, uciekałem, chowałem się. Było ciemno i zimno. Chyba padało, ale już praktycznie nic nie czułem. Trząsłem się na jednej z ulic Londynu, ale była ona dziwnie pusta. Żadnych ludzi ani świateł, które rozjaśniałyby drogę. Pustka. To mi coś przypominało. Już tak było.

_Tylko kiedy?_

Nie. To nie mogła być ta noc. Pierwsza ucieczka z Domu Dziecka kilka lat temu. Nie śniłem o tym już od dłuższego czasu. Wypierałem to z pamięci, jak długo się dało. Widocznie stałem się zbyt miękki – emocjonalne dziecko. Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę płakać, narzekać ani prosić o niczyją pomoc, ale ostatnio wszystkie przyrzeczenia zostały złamane. Nie wiedziałem, czemu tak się działo. Już szło mi z tym tak dobrze. Nawet moja haniebna praca czasem nie była tak bolesna. Powoli moje ciało zdawało się przywykać do takich warunków.

Ta ucieczka nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Miałem może dziesięć albo jedenaście lat i byłem ciekawy świata. Taki chłopczyk z nieograniczonymi marzeniami. Mówiłem sobie, że dorosnę, będę sławny i bogaty. Chciałem pomagać sierotom oraz innym. Wiedziałem, że mogę coś osiągnąć, bo byłem całkiem dobry. Jak na tak młody wiek umiałem śpiewać i grać na pianinie. Podjąłem się nawet samodzielnej nauki gdy na gitarze. Wszystko wydawało się być dobrze. Aż przyznałem się. Do swoich uczuć i orientacji. Te wszystkie wyzwiska to już było za dużo. Chciałem pobyć sam, więc wymknąłem się. I napadli mnie…

Jakim trzeba być bydlakiem, żeby zranić dziecko? Byli dużo starsi i chcieli pieniędzy, których nie miałem. Przez wiele miesięcy nie umiałem utrzymać gitary w ręce ani grać ulubionych utworów na szkolnym pianinie.

Od tamtej pory nie mogłem unieść niczego cięższego, a dopiero po rehabilitacji, która trwała o wiele za długo, mogłem utrzymać gitarę w ręce. Mimo wszystko bolało, ale cieszyłem się, że byłem w stanie grać. Trochę nieudolnie z początku, jednak z każdym dniem robiło się coraz lepiej. Marzenia wróciły i nadal mogłem śni swój sen.

Jednak wszystko co złe przychodzi niespodziewanie. W nocy. Burzliwe czasy przynoszą zło.

Znowu pojawiła się przed oczami jego twarz, pokój ze ścianami obklejonymi plakatami i skrzypiącym łóżkiem. Mogłem to tylko wypierać. Wmawiać sobie, że było inaczej. Ale wtedy nie mogłem się bronić – nie umiałem. Teraz też nie jest lepiej, ale życie nauczyło mnie, jak sobie radzić. Złapał mnie za ramiona i czyjeś obce dłonie objęły mnie od tyłu. Wyrywałem się, jednak było jak za pierwszym razem. Dla nich pozostawałem zbyt słaby, by uciec.

Nagle obudziłem się zlany zimnym potem. Oddychałem szybko i niemiarowo. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, starając się zorientować sytuacji, w której się znalazłem. Gdzie byłem, co robiłem w tym miejscu i jak się tam znalazłem? Przekręciłem głowę na bok, rejestrując czyjąś sylwetkę obok mnie. Burza ciemnych blond włosów rozlewała się na poduszkę, zasłaniając twarz chłopaka, który obejmował mnie w pasie ramieniem i właśnie w tamten chwili zacieśnił uścisk, mrucząc pod nosem jak kot. Wyciągnąłem rękę, odgarniając mu grzywkę na bok. Zobaczyłem jego zarumienione policzki, na które wachlarz rzęs rzucał cień i zrobiło mi się tak jakoś cieplej na sercu.

- Liam – wyszeptałem, wahając się, czy go obudzić.

Ten ponownie tylko mruknął, przysuwają się do mnie bliżej tak, że jego czoło oparte było o moje biodro. Chciałem się odsunąć, wstać, uciec – cokolwiek. Ale nie miałem serca, żeby go obudzić. Był taki spokojny, gdy spał. Wyglądał niemal jak anioł i mogłem powiedzieć, że teoretycznie nim był, bo pomógł mi tej nocy, która była jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Zmrużyłem oczy, obserwując jego rozchylone wargi, po czym dotknąłem swoich ust. Pocałowałem go, bo myślałem, że chce mnie wykorzystać. Ale on taki nie jest. To dobry człowiek, tylko zastanawiało mnie, czym się zajmuje, że stać go na taki hotel. A wnioskując bo bałaganie, jaki tam panował i braku walizek, nie była to jedna noc.

- Harry – wymruczał przez sen i niespodziewanie odwrócił się na drugi bok. – Ha…

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, wstając niechętnie. Mógłbym tam zostać już na zawsze, a przecież praktycznie go nie znałem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, jak to się stało, że zasnąłem w jego ramionach. Zamknąłem oczy tylko na dłuższą chwilę i nie zorientowałem się, gdy odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza.

Wysunąłem nogi za łóżko i już chciałem wstać, gdy poślizgnąłem się na czymś. Krzyknąłem, upadając z hukiem na podłogę, po czym jęknąłem, łapiąc się za głowę, w którą się uderzyłem. Syknąłem z bólu.

- Co? – Zaspany głos Liama przerwał ciszę. – Co się stało?

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, spuszczając wzrok. – Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

Ciemny blondyn podniósł się na łokciach, leniwie mrugając zaspanymi oczami. Oblizał zaschnięte po nocy usta, po czym przełknął głośno ślinę. Usiadł po turecku i przeciągnął się. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem na siebie . Obaj byli w pełni ubrani, potargani oraz wciąż zaspani i nieznacznie zdezorientowani. Liam zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się młodszemu chłopakowi.

- Nie sądziłem, że tu jeszcze będziesz, Harry – oznajmił zachrypłym po nocy głosem, a imię lokowatego brzmiało w jego ustach tak niewinnie, że nie zielonooki chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – Cieszę się, że zostałeś.

- Właśnie – zacząłem, ale nie wiedziałem, czy mogę to powiedzieć, ponieważ bałem się, jak zareaguje, ale postanowiłem to z siebie wydusić – wychodziłem.

- Rozumiem – powiedział, wzdychając i podpierając podbródek na dłoni. – Ale wiesz, co? – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, a ja uniosłem pytająco brwi. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia i sądzę, że nawet ci się spodoba.

Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę spod przymkniętych powiek, aż poruszył się nieoczekiwanie. Przeniósł cały swój ciężar na górną część ciała i po chwili leżał wszerz łóżka, podpierając się na łokciach. Uśmiechał się z zamkniętymi oczami z twarzą tuż przy mojej. Był na wyciagnięcie ręki, a nawet może i bliżej. Bałem się oddychać, ponieważ jego obecność mnie przytłaczała, co jeszcze bardziej mnie dezorientowało, gdyż nigdy nie czułem się tak przy kimś.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytałem, przełykając ślinę.

Czyżby zmienił zdanie i chciał czegoś więcej? Nie rozumiałem go. Był zbyt inny od tych wszystkich ludzi, z którymi miałem do czynienia. Ciężko mi było przewidzieć, co zrobi lub powie.

- Zapłacę ci dwa tysiące funtów za spędzenie ze mną weekendu – oznajmił, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, a ja aż otworzyłem usta ze zdziwienia. – Oczywiście nie w takim sensie – zreflektował się szybko widząc moją minę. – Chcę cię lepiej poznać, a widzę, że to jedyny sposób. Plus, zarobisz trochę, więc nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. A ty?

Zamrugałem kilka razy, otrząsając się z jeszcze większego szoku niż ten, w którym byłem kilka sekund wcześniej. Jak on mógł być taki miły dla mnie – zastanawiało mnie to. Przecież byłem tylko chłopakiem, który puszczał się dla pieniędzy. Nic nie warty dzieciak z problemami. Po co chciałby mi pomagać? Ciężko mi było zaufać w jego dobre intencje, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś złego, więc wahałem się.

Otworzyłem usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, tyle że nie wiedziałem co. Zgodzić się czy nie? Z jednej strony strasznie chciałem go poznać bliżej, ale przyzwyczajenie się do kogoś w tym momencie mojego życia było kłopotliwe i złe. Tylko narobiłbym mu problemów, których nie potrzebował, a przy pieniądzach jakimi dysponował, mogłem domyślić się, że zajmuje się czymś ważnym. Nie byłem na tyle samolubny, by mu niszczyć życie. Nawet te dwa dni zaważyłyby zapewne. Mógł mieć w tym czasie jakieś ważne spotkania czy coś podobnego, ale chciał spędzić ten weekend ze mną. A może to było tylko współczucie…

_Życie zabiło marzenie, o którym śniłem._

Zaufanie i zapomnienie wydawało się zbyt trudne. Ale chyba mogłem spróbować i raz być tym, który poczuje się dobrze. Jednak nie fizycznie a psychicznie. Przy Liamie miałem mętlik w głowie, ale mimo to czułem wewnętrzny spokój. Wciąż pozostawała kwestia Domu Dziecka. Jeśli zniknąłbym na cały tydzień, pomyśleliby, że uciekłem. Ale w sytuacji, w której znalazło się to miejsce raczej nikogo by to nie obeszło.


End file.
